


Make Up the Past and Think of the Future

by shelby98



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Akihito, Baking, Crying, Dad Akihito, Devious Asami, Evil Person, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Guilt, Holidays, M/M, Mild Kidnapping, Misunderstandings, Nostalgia, Papa Asami, Pictures, Post Mpreg, Presents, Promises, Regret, Relief, Reuniting, Revealation, Smut, Snow, Truth, Understanding, disappearence, kidnapping of child, laughs, reassurance, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby98/pseuds/shelby98
Summary: After a misunderstanding that was never resolved, Akihito disappears. Asami tears Japan apart looking for him but to no avail. Jump forward eight years and Asami is taking a trip to New York, USA to open up a new club. But as fate would have it, of course it's never that simple. Asami runs into Akihito and has a million things to ask and say. However he is rendered speechless by the secret Akihito had taken with him when he disappeared. What was Akihito hiding? And can the Japanese crime lord and the blonde photographer work together and remember what they had?*Note: This work is also posted on FanFiction.net so to those who use both sites, this is going to be the exact same. To those who strictly use AO3... Welcome to the Family!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder or it's Characters. Only the plot of this fanfiction. Thank you!! Enjoy...  
> Also posted on FanFiction.net

_"I can not believe you!"_

_"Akihito, calm down-_

_"No, I am not going to calm down! You used me as BAIT! When the hell! Did you expect me to take this well?! I nearly got my head BLOWN OFF!"_

_"It turned out fine."_

_"Ya, only because I ducked! If I didn't have such quick reflexes you'd be cleaning up two bodies."_

_"It wasn't that big of a deal."_

_"Not that big of a deal?! I had a gun to my head! Don't tell me it wasn't that big of a deal!"_

_"You need to cool of."_

_"Cool off?! . . . Fine, I'll cool off, but know this, this will be the last time you ever see me."_

_"Ya, right. You'll be back."_

_"Oh you think so."_

_"I know so. You can't disappear on me Akihito, even if you try your hardest."_

_"Oh, ya? Watch me."_

_And that's all Asami did . . . watch._

* * *

Asami woke instantly, slightly panting and a light sheen of cold sweat across his brow.

_'Haven't had that dream in a while.'_ Looking over at the clock with the time and date he could see why. As of today it has been eight years since Akihito had disappeared. Asami didn't think the kid had been serious about disappearing, he just thought they both needed to cool off and they would just get over it. When Akihito didn't come back for week, Asami had gotten worried and set Kirishma to look for the idiot. All Kirishma came back with was note:

_'I told you to watch me. Guess you didn't take my advice, A.'_

After that Asami turned Japan upside down looking for him and after almost a year of looking for Akihito, Asami had all but lost hope of finding him. He had really blew it. He had nearly gotten Akihito killed on purpose and he didn't think of how betrayed Akihito must have felt when he realized what was really going. Asami could still clearly see how hurt Akihito had looked when Asami had set him up. He betrayed Akihito's trust and paid dearly for it. Now there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Asami got up and got ready for his day. He had a big trip ahead of him and he needed to be ready. A knock came from the front door and Kirishma's voice could be heard through it.

"Asami-sama, the plane for New York is ready."

"Thank you, Kirishma." Asami walked to the door and just before he opened door looked up at the one good picture of Akihito that he willing let Asami take. His genuine smile, the shine in his eyes, everything that Asami had come to love in the kid. His Akihito, his cute Akihito, that he had let slip though his figures, and out of his sight. Asami sighed and opened the door that led to the day ahead of him.

* * *

Walking down the street in New York City, Akihito still couldn't believe that it had been eight years since the last time that he had seen Asami. Never had he thought that his stupid plan would've actually worked but sneaking onto a plane was actually easier than he had thought. Playing flight attendant was no picnic though. He wanted to strangle a third of the passengers by the end of the flight.

Starting a new life hadn't been that hard. All he had to do was send in some good pictures and he got the job. Trying to make a life in New York had been a piece a cake, it was the people around you that you had to be careful about. In the eight years he had been in New York he had been jumped at least twenty times, but he never really had anything on him so he really wasn't worth to jump so he never really freaked out after the fifth time. He just sat back and watched as the idiots went through his empty pockets and laughed.

Moving on in New York made him a little depressed for leaving Asami, but he had deserved it. Asami had used him as bait and nearly got him killed, but thanks to that experience he realized that his suspicions were correct. The he was nothing but a tool to Asami, a play thing that he could use when ever he felt like and then just toss him to the side without a second thought. He had used him and Akihito had made up his mind to never see him again for that reason . . . and another reason. One that he hoped to keep secret as long as he could even if he would take it to his grave.

He had really wanted to tell Asami but he was afraid of what Asami would've done. The secret was huge and the last thing he needed was for Asami to freak and hurt himself, but also something very, very important to him. Something that he was willing to protect with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Asami knew it the plane had landed and he was in the car on his way to one of his clubs. Usually on this day he would be in his office all day just reading random reports but this business deal was of the utmost importance. If he didn't take care of this now, there could be some serious complications with the manager in the future. Asami's thought's slipped off into another world as he started to think of Akihito again, as he often did even after all these years.

The first time they had met he had only wanted to teach the brat a lesson and have some fun in the process, but the way Akihito had refused to bow to his will and the defying look in his eyes, even after Asami had raped him, he still refused to submit. It got him excited and made him have feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time. Then there was the episode in Hong Kong where Akihito got shot. Asami had never felt so grateful that it was just a flesh wound. He had thought the time they had spent together at the island house had made it obvious to Akihito what he meant to him. And, of course, he was wrong. He never knew what to do to make him believe that he did care for him.

It wasn't until Akihito had really disappeared that he realized that he, Asami Ryuichi, . . . loved him. He knew that he felt something when he was with the kid but could never figure out what it was that he had felt. He had never been in a real relationship before and didn't know that it was love that he felt. He knows now that if had known sooner what it is he felt, that if he had told Akihito that he loved him, he might not have lost him. Every day that goes by he regrets it all the more. When he really thought about it, he knew he was being pathetic but he also knew that it was 100% true on what he was feeling.

When he first found out that love was what he was feeling, he shocked himself and denied it for a while and then he gave up because it wouldn't stop nagging him in back if his mind that that's what it was and finally accepted it. All this was in a span of six months of Akihito's disappearance and when he finally accepted it, he discovered a new drive to find Akihito, but his efforts were as useless as ever. Kirishma and Suoh sat up front and when Suoh looked back at his boss from the passenger seat, he saw the look he was giving and knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"He's in his own world again."

"Well, you can't really blame him Suoh. You know what today is after all."

"I know, I know. I really wish we had found Akihito."

"Me too. To be quite honest, even though the brat caused us a lot of trouble, I miss having him around. He kept us on our toes, you know? Made every day different"

"And you would know that better then anyone. Now wouldn't you, Kirishma?" Kirishma sighed as he remembered that when ever Asami had a problem with Akihito, it was him he always sent out. Kirishma lost count how many time they had to save that kid's ass. He could understand that Asami wanted to protect some he held dear. He, himself, had a wife, two kids, and a baby on the way. He would do anything to make sure his family stayed safe. Suoh too. He had a girl back home that he proposed to not a month ago. Caring for something or someone takes a lot of commitment, something Asami definitely to Akihito. Only Asami never had the chance to tell Akihito that.

They got to the club and Asami went in alone and told Kirishma and Suoh to go to the hotel and unpack. They were almost there when they were stopped at a red light. Suoh was looking through his PDA and Kirishma was just waiting for the light to turn when the unexpected happened.

"Suoh look!" Suoh looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Suoh, do you see what I think I see?"

"If your talking about a certain person with silver blonde hair walking across the street, than yes."

"It's . . . Akihito!" Akihito was walking across the street in front of them, completely oblivious to the black car not 20 feet from him.

"Suoh, quick, take a picture so we can show Asami!" Suoh took out his phone and snapped a picture just before Akihito disappeared around the corner of another building. Suoh looked down at his phone and was ready to have a complete combustion.

"Kirishma, I . . . I don't believe it. What is he doing here? We never found anything about him leaving the Tokyo, let alone Japan."

"Maybe he smuggled himself out on a boat or a plane or something. Anyway, that doesn't matter, now! What matters is that we drop off this luggage, get back to the club, and tell Asami as soon as possible."

"How do you think he's going to react?"

"I don't know. I know he'll be happy that Akihito's alive but my best guess is that after that he's going to be pissed and only god knows what Asami's going to do to Akihito when he get's a hold of him."

"I feel bad for the kid, but I don't. I mean we turned Japan upside down looking for him and-, the light's green."

"Oh, right." Kirishma put the car in drive and Souh continued his rant.

"And he's been here the whole time! What the hell is that?! Our lives were chaos for a year and he's been living it up in New York."

"I wouldn't say he's been living it up. He looked the same as ever to me. Tank top, jeans and a camera bag. He's probably been living exactly as he had before, just without Asami. And he looked older too."

"Well, it has been eight years, kid's got to be 30 or 31 by now. He was what . . . 23 when he disappeared?"

"Ya, I think so. It just blows my mind that he's been here the whole time. Do you think he changed his name when he moved here?"

"Probably but we can look that up later. There's the hotel lets drop off the luggage and get to Asami."

"Right."

* * *

Akihito was walking down the street like he does everyday around 3:28 after work. Akihito turned a corner and walked through a gate where there were other people standing and talking to one another. A bell rang and the doors to building in front of him opened. Kids ran out to meet their parents. Akihito looked around but couldn't find who he was looking for until-

"Daddy!" Akihito turned to his right to see a boy with silver blonde hair rushing toward him.

"Hey bud!" Akihito knelt down and caught the boy as he flung himself into Akihito's arms. "How was your day?"

"It was great I had a lot of fun! I got an A on my math test!" The boy looked up and Akihito looked down into golden eyes. Akihito's heart constricted as it does every time he looks at his son.

"That's great! Hey, how about we go out for ice cream to celebrate?"

"Really? Sounds great let's go!" The boy leaped out of Akihito's arms and grabbed his hand instead and started to pull him to the gate of the school yard. "Come on dad! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Would you slow down? Shop doesn't close for another two hours."

"I know but I really want to get there!"

"Ok, ok, just slow down little. I don't want you to get hurt. Ok, Ryu?"

"Ok!" And with Akihito and Ryu left and headed for the ice cream shop a block down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Alright either you both want to die or you're being serious.'_

Suoh and Kirishma were on their way to the club where Asami had just finishing up his meeting and Kirishma had decided to call ahead and tell him what they saw.

"No really! That's what we saw! He was older but it was definitely Takaba Akihito! Suoh has a picture. Send it to him!" 

Kirishma yelled at Suoh and then went back to his conversation with his boss.

"Alright chill out!" Suoh flipped out his phone and sent the picture. "Sent."

"Suoh just sent it. You should get it in a second."

_'Got it.'_ There was silence for few second on the other line and Kirishma was starting to get worried.

"Uh, Asami-sama?"

_'YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!'_ Kirishma's ear rang and he had to hold the phone away from him as Suoh looked at the phone in bewilderment. 'What the hell is he doing here?!'

"I-I don't know, sir."

_'Well get here and on the way find out where the hell he lives!'_

"Yes sir but do you really think that is the best idea?"

_'Well, what did you have in mind?'_

"Uh, nothing really but maybe we should all calm down and see what he's been up to, then nab him when he least expects it?" Kirishma cringed for a moment ready to take what was coming next.

_'Fine.'_ Asami hung up and Kirishma just sat there shocked that Asami had agreed to this.

"Uh, Kirishma? What did he say?"

"He-he said fine."

"Seriously?"

"Apparently."

"Is that really what you think we should do?"

"Actually, yes. Until we find out more about this situation, we should sit back and watch what he does for now. Besides, think about what would happen if Asami were to go to Akihito now. First off Akihito would probably be in shock and secondly Asami would most likely end up killing the kid. I say we chill for now and see what happens."

"Ok, point taken. But I really wonder what he's been up to all these years. Do you think he's still taking picture of criminals?"

"Probably not because one, he seemed pretty relaxed and two he wasn't running down the street like an ax murderer was after him like he used to. He's probably doing photo shoots for models or something."

"I wonder what made him change his mind."

"Who knows? He may be older but he's still Akihito. Only god knows what goes on in his head, and even he probably has a hard time guessing."

"Good point. But I must admit, he didn't change that much in the last 8 years. It's obvious he's older but at first glace he almost looks like the 23 year old hothead he used to be."

"Must agree there. At first I thought it was just my imagination until you said you saw him too."

"No kidding. There's the club."

"And there's Asami. Think he'll kill us?"

"Possibility, but unlikely. Still I wouldn't hold your breathe."

"Back at ya." Kirishma pulled up to the curb and Asami got in without a word and looked deep in thought, but also seriously pissed. Kirishma and Suoh exchanged a look before Kirishma pulled out and headed back for the hotel. They were about half way there when Asami yelled for Kirishma to stop.

"Asami-sama? What is it?"

"In the park, there." Kirishma looked and low and behold there was Akihito sitting on a bench, reading a book. They sat there for a few minutes before Asami opened the door and headed over to where Akihito was.

"Uh-oh. We better get out there."

"Agreed." Suoh responded and got out of the car with Kirishma. They were half way across the street when a distant sound of thunder rang through the air. Akihito looked up and pouted. He got up and gathered his things. Asami was just about to call out to him when Akihito yelled out.

"Ryu! Come on we should go! It's about to rain!" Asami stopped in his tracks. For a second he thought Akihito was calling out to him until he heard a whine of a child.

"But daddy! Just 5 more minutes?!"

"Sorry, come on bud! The rain will be here by the time we leave then!"

"Ok." Suddenly a child came out from behind a tree and ran over to Akihito. Akihito ruffled his hair before taking his hand and walking towards the gate. As they walked away, the child looked back and spotted Asami. Asami couldn't believe what he was seeing. The child looked so much like Akihito, but there was only one thing different. It was his eyes they were a rich brown that almost looked gold.

Just like his own.

Asami's eyes widened in shock. Kirishma and Suoh were both standing behind him staring as well, and that's all they could do was stare. the child looked away and started to chatter happily with Akihito. Both laughing and having a good time walking home. It wasn't until the rain had started to pour down when Asami, Kirishma, and Souh came back to their senses and Asami headed back for the car. The three of them pilled in but no one made a move to do anything. Finally it was Asami had woken up.

"Kirishma, let's head back to the hotel and think this more over tomorrow."

"Y-yes, sir." Kirishma put the car in drive and Asami raised the divider between him and his subordinates.

"Do you think that . . . maybe that child is . . . ?" Suoh asked.

"He definitely looks like Akihito."

"That's not what I was asking."

"Then what were you asking?"

"You know what! Do you think the child is Asami's?"

"Suoh that's impossible."

"Oh, really? Then explain the child's eyes. It's not every day you run into someone with eye's like that, and on top of that, Akihito called him Ryu. Doesn't that ring any bells?"

"Now what are you implying?"

"Asami's first name is Ryuichi. What if Akihito named the child after Asami?!"

"That's ridiculous. Why would Akihito do that?"

"Maybe because he missed Asami? Besides you and I both know that Akihito isn't normal."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well for one, he caught Asami's eye all those years ago and we spent a year tearing Japan apart just looking for him. That should be more than enough of a reason. Plus Asami hasn't been able to get Akihito out of his head for the last 8 years. If Asami wasn't able to get Akihito out of his head after all these years then Akihito probably couldn't get Asami out of his." Kirishma was silent for a moment before he sighed in defeat.

"You're probably right. But how in the hell could Akihito get pregnant?"

"Well, I've heard of it before. Maybe Akihito is just one of those 'special' people."

"Still, in all the time that Akihito and Asami were together why didn't he ever get pregnant before?"

"Good question. Well, we'll find out more tomorrow. Let's just get to the hotel and rest up for now."

"Agreed."

Asami couldn't believe what he just saw. There was no doubt in his mind that the child with Akihito was in fact his. But how could Akihito have gotten pregnant? And why hadn't he told him? There had to be a good explanation for all this. Akihito had been missing for the last 8 years and he just happens to come to New York on the same day he went missing only to find Akihito in a park. And not only is he alive, but he has a child. Asami was for once confused. Akihito had obviously hid it from him by coming to New York, but why did he hide it in the first place? He must have used the used to bait incident as an excuse to leave, but what was he afraid of? He would definitely ask Akihito as soon as he knows a little bit more on the situation. And he would be seeing Akihito very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been a week since Asami had seen Akihito with their son and he was now looking at the file of Akihito's life, courtesy of Kirishma, since he'd left eight years ago in his sweet. At first Akihito had arrived in California two weeks pregnant and went straight to the domestic affairs office and asked for aid. Being in his condition, they jumped into action to help Akihito. They questioned him on everything they could think of, but his only reason for leaving Japan is that it wasn't safe for him or the child he carried. He wouldn't elaborate so they had to take his word for it. After all the paper work was done and over with a month, Akihito was moved to New York where he was assigned a nurse maid who'd help him through the pregnancy. For the first three months, Akihito got a job as a photographer for the local paper, but he didn't try anything else. From what Asami could see, Akihito had decided to keep out of trouble for the sake of the baby. After he'd been there for almost five months, Akihito confronted his boss and explained his situation. His boss understood and promised that he would be welcomed back as soon as he was up to it.

Akihito spent the last four months at the little town house he lived in and got the nursery ready with the help of his nurse maid, Carly. When he went into labor, he went to the hospital ten minutes from his home where he had a C-section and had their son Takaba Ryu at 8:17 in the morning. Akihito lived at the town house with Carly until Ryu was a year and Carly left. She'd visit to make sure everything was ok but never came around. when Ryu was three, Akihito brought him to a day care and went back to work. when Ryu was four, they moved to a more secluded area New York and have lived there ever since.

All in all, Akihito has been doing very well in taking care of Ryu and himself. Asami was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had a son, and crazier yet with Akihito. By what he'd read, Akihito been born with both male and female reproductive systems but his female reproductive systems weren't fully developed. A few months before Akihito had disappeared, however, he'd gotten sick and took some medication that happen to have female hormones. The hormones finished the development of Akihito's reproductive system and gave it a jump start. By the dates on the documents , and if Asami's calculations were correct, Akihito would've been a week, maybe little more than a week pregnant when he used him as bait.

So, in a nutshell, if Asami had slipped up that day he not only would've lost Akihito, but their unborn child as well. Asami could only imagine what Akihito would've been like had he already known he was pregnant at the time. This bring Asami to wonder why Akihito hadn't come right to him when he found out? And how long had Akihito known he was pregnant anyway? A knock at the door brought Asami out of his questioning mind as Kirishma came in.

"Asami-sama, everything is ready."

"Alright, let's not prolong this any longer," Asami stood and walked out with Kirishma behind him. He was on his way to see someone who could answer all his questions. The source.

* * *

Asami watched as Akihito dropped off their son for school and spoke with few other parents while keeping a watchful eye on Ryu while he played with a few other kids from across the street. Bell rang and Ryu ran to Akihito and they said goodbye. They hugged and Akihito kissed his forward before ruffing his hair. Ryu clamped his hands on top of his head and scowled while Akihito laughed at their son. They hugged again and Akihito gave Ryu his bag before he ran into the school. Akihito stared after Ryu with a loving look before grabbing his bag, said goodbye to a few parents and made his way out of the school yard and to work.

Asami followed Akihito until he was stopped by one of his men that Akihito hadn't met, Takuma. When Akihito tried to brush him off and push by him, Takuma grabbed Akihito from behind and dragged him into a nearby alley. A moment later Takuma came out and nodded. Kirishma pulled the car up and Takuma came back out with Akihito over his shoulder as he stuffed a white cloth into his pocket. Asami opened the door and eased Akihito into the car laying him across the seat. Takuma closed the door and got in the front with Kirishma. Kirishma pulled off and headed back to the hotel.

Asami looked at Akihito with his head in his lap. Akihito may be 31 but he didn't look a day over 25. Stroking his hair, it was as soft as it always had been. Akihito was still slim with his long legs and slender neck. Asami's emotions were out of control, though he'd never show. He was angry Akihito had left, sad that he'd missed so much of Akihito and his son's life, relieved they were both ok, and just plain out overjoyed to have Akihito back. With all these emotions, Asami didn't know which to address first. Before he could decide, they were back at the hotel. Asami picked up and carried Akihito through the lobby. Luckily it was still early so Asami was able to walk through quickly and into the elevator. While they were going up, Kirishma stole a few glances at Asami and Akihito. it was obvious Asami was conflicted with himself now that he physically had Akihito, but Kirishma wasn't worried anymore. He knew Asami wouldn't hurt him if he waited a week to confront him. Plus, Akihito's got his son, their son, to go back to.

The elevator came to a stop and they got out. Kirishma went to his room he shared with Suoh and Asami carried Akihito two doors down to his own room and brought him in. He was going to teach Akihito that he could never truly run away.


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito woke up in the dimly lit rom and looked at the ceiling. 'You have got to be kidding me,' was all he could think. He tried to sit up and found his right hand was cuffed to the headboard of the bed he was laying on. He managed to sit up and look around. By the looks of it, the room was pretty high class and scary clean. The blinds on the windows were closed but it was pretty bright outside, so some of the light came through, anyway. Looking over at he clock, Akihito saw it was almost noon. He went back to looking at the cuffs and was testing them when the door opened and… Asami walked in. Akihito had to blink a few times to believe what he was seeing while Asami smirked at Akihito's shocked state.

"Oh, my God."

"Is that all you can say after eight years, Akihito." The familiar sound of Asami's baritone voice sent shivers down his spine. Akihito remained silent as he stared at the figure who was leaning against the door frame across from him. Asami looked exactly like he had eight years ago. Granted he had a few gray strands that hadn't been there before, but other than that, nothing had changed. Asami was still taller than him and fit as ever.

Akihito looked at Asami and memories came flying back, making his head spin. The first time he and Asami had met, those three days Asami kidnapped and had taken him the first time. The Hong Kong incident, the nicer times they had together, Sudou; everything came crashing down on his mind as he relived it all. Everything that he'd been trying to forget all the way up to when Asami had betrayed him and used him as bait.

Asami watched as the emotions flew across Akihito's eyes; sadness, anger, longing, and loneliness before finally landing on betrayal. The look in Akihito's eyes was sharp and cold like ice. That look made he temperature in the room drop a good 20 degrees and had Asami not been so good on suppressing his emotions, he'd have flinched. But Asami kept on his calm poker face and stood his ground.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" Akihito spoke in sickly calm voice, but Asami could clearly hear the agitation and venom in every word Akihito spoke. Asami couldn't help but smirk at his wildcat's hissing.

"I came to New York for a business trip when Kirishma and Suoh just happened to see you walking across the street."

"So you just decided to nab me off the sidewalk on my way to work?"

"Would you've come willingly?"

"No."

"Then as you can see, I had no other choice."

"You're an ass."

"Fu-fu, feisty as ever, I see."

"I don't have time for your games, Asami. Let me go."

"But there's so much to discuss, Akihito. For example, why did you disappear or how? How about your son, or should I be more specific and say our son?" Akihito paled quite a bit at the mention of Ryu, but the fire Asami admired so much did not flicker out, but came back hotter than before.

"If you looked back on the past more thoroughly, I think you can guess why I left."

"I have looked back." Asami's mirth from before was gone in an instant and was immediately replaced with an icy chill in his voice. Akihito wouldn't deny that he was afraid of Asami's wrath, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

"Then you should know why I left. You should know exactly why I did everything I could to disappear. Now, my question to you is, if you know why, that what do you think you're doing handcuffing me to a bed?"

"Because you are mine, Akihito."

"For God's sake, you're still on about that? Do I look and object that you can just own and use as you please? Oh, wait a minute, you've already done that." Akihito looked murderous and the only thing that gave away his true emotions, were the small tears that rested in the corners of his eyes. Asami almost flinched again, but as always he kept complete composure. Although Akihito saw his jaw clench.

"I never meant for that to happen."

"Then what, Asami? What did mean to happen?!"

"It was supposed to be a decoy! It wasn't supposed to be you that got kidnapped." There, he finally said it. Eight years of holding it in and now Akihito finally knew. Akihito just sat there and started at Asami in confusion.

"Decoy? What decoy? Wait a minute, Asami what are you talking about?" They stared at each other until Asami sighed and pushed himself off the door frame. He made his way over to the chair that had been sitting next to Akihito from when he watched him sleep after he first brought him in. he sat down heavily and reclined in the chair while Akihito burned holes into his head with his eyes. Collecting his thoughts, he began to explain.

"I guess it would help if I started from the beginning." Akihito nodded. "All of this really started about a month before. I'd been getting messages threatening your safety and or your life." Akihito's eyes grew wide at the new information he was given.

"And so… what did you do?" Asami sighed again and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"At first I just assigned a few more of my men to look after you while I went in search for the rats who had been sending the threats. I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to go after you with so much security, but then I started to get photos. They were just simple photos of you going about your day, but what had me later alarmed were these photos started from across the street and slowly got closer until I was sent one that looked as if the person who had taken it had been right next to you on the sidewalk in the middle of the day. That's when I had Kirishma or Suoh drive you where ever you had to go. Do you remember?" Akihito thought back to the month before the incident. Asami had seem rather anxious by the time Kirishma and Suoh had to drive him everywhere.

"Y-ya, I do. You said it was because I kept running off and losing your tails. I didn't even know you'd placed extra security."

"That's right. Now, that was about two weeks before everything happened. At the time I had thought you were behaving when I started getting photo's of you on the job or on stake outs when my men thought you were doing something else or I was asleep."

"In my defense, did you really think that I'd give in that easily?"

"Well, I was too occupied to think of that." Akihito pouted a little making Asami let a small smirk to cross his lips before he continued. "After that, which I'm sure you remember, I more or less put you under house arrest."

"More or less?! You locked me in my work room after you had installed a doggy door earlier that day! I was stuck in there for nearly a week before I was able to pick the lock and leave while you were at work."

"The same day you were kidnapped. Correct?"

" … Ya. I was grabbed off the side of the street."

"Yes. Earlier that week, after I had locked you in your work room, I discovered that the building was being watched, but I could never catch the culprit. I later found that they were waiting for you to leave the building, but I had you locked in so I decided to stop this once and for all. I found a trained assassin that looked very much like you to pretend to be you. All had to do was have his hair died and have him put in contacts with your eye color. This would've worked, however fate had to intervene and ironically the same day this was to happen, you escaped and was kidnapped."

"That's why you were completely nonchalant about the whole thing. You thought I was a trained assassin the entire time."

"Yes, until I got the call that you had escaped after the whole ordeal was over with and we were heading to the car. Then right after I received a call from the assassin who had been sitting on the side of the road for nearly two hours." Akihito sat there thinking about everything he'd been told, letting it all sink in before his curiosity peaked.

"If you realized what really happened by the time we got in the car, then why didn't you tell me the truth when I exploded?" Asami chuckled at that before leaning back in his chair, gazing at Akihito with mirth.

"Because it's as you said, you 'exploded.' I couldn't seem to say something without angering you further." Akihito's cheeks gave a light pink tint as he looked at his lap sheepishly.

"You couldn't blame me. I'd nearly gotten my head blown off."

"If I must point out, that was not completely my fault. A certain little kitten decided it would be a good idea to escape his cage."

"And if I must point out, you should've known better than to have me caged… And I'm not a kitten!"

"Fu-fu, I guess you're right. You are no longer a kitten, but a young adult cat. Still as feisty as ever, however."

"Why you-!" Akihito would've clawed his eyes out by then if it weren't for his cuffed wrist. Asami began to chuckle as Akihito resorted to pouting while leaning back against the pillows behind him. It was then that he began to have an intense feeling of Déjà vu. It was almost nostalgic, but a little comfortable. Their playful banter bringing up old, happier memories. The nicer afternoons they spent together in the their old living room back in Japan and when Asami's large arms wrapped around him while he dozed off in bed after a long day. He couldn't help it as his pout fell into a look of contemplating sadness. A look not unnoticed by Asami.

"Akihito?" Akihito came out of his own subconscious to see Asami leaning close to him. "What is it?"

"N-nothing." Asami just raised his brow and continued to stare at him until Akihito sighed in defeat. "After eight years of trying to hate you, than ignore every thought of you, and then trying to forget you… it's just hard to go against everything that I've self trained myself to think. After eight years, it's hard to get over those feelings I've felt for so long. I guess you could say I'm still a little confused with whole situation and as to how I feel." Asami gave a knowing look in understanding. After believing in something for so long only to find out you were wrong, makes the whole situation harder to accept. Eight years of feelings and thought weren't just going t fly out the window. It would take time to change those feelings as it did to create them. The two of them were in for a long road.


	6. Chapter 6

After assuring Asami that he wasn't going to claw his eyes out or leave, he released Akihito of the cuffs and ordered lunch. Akihito in the mean time called his work and gave them some bullshit story as to why he didn't show up for work. It wasn't twenty minutes later that Kirishma brought their lunch. Asami was highly amused as he watched Kirishma shift uncomfortably as Akihito glared at him, knowing that it was him and Suoh that had ratted him out when they saw him. Asami knew Suoh was standing outside therefore making the situation all the more amusing. Suoh was pretty much throwing Kirishma to the dogs, or more accurately a certainly pissed off wild cat.

Kirishma left gratefully once he finished dropping off their lunch and was dismissed. Akihito scowled at the door for a moment longer before he saw the lunch. His face lit up at the sight of food. Even after all these years, Asami knew that the easiest way to calm his kitten was to feed him. If there was one thing Akihito was known for, it was his stomach. 

The lunch itself was silent, but not in an overbearing way. It was comfortable, but Asami could still feel the slight tension in the air. They had so much to talk about. Like what had they been doing all these years, new things they'd learned, and most importantly… Their son. Asami was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was a father. He knew after Akihito moved in for his so called "temporary" stay that he'd never let him go. 

Akihito was his polar opposite and balanced him perfectly. There was nothing they had in common, but one thing. Determination. Once either of them had their minds set on something, they got what they wanted. It was something that Asami admired in his Akihito and one of the reasons that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this boy. A family had vaguely crossed his mind, but he didn't think that they were ready for such a big step. Now, they had something even bigger than determination in common. They had a son, and it was going to be extremely difficult to work things out. It was Akihito who broke the silence.

"There's a lot to talk about now."

"Agreed."

"Question is, where do we start?" Asami nodded in agreement and the two made eye contact for a moment before Akihito lowered his gaze to his lunch. "Well, I can already guess that you had Kirishma look into my files since I've been here so the one who should be talking is you." Akihito looked back up at him with a cheeky smirk. Asami could help the slight lift of his own lips as well. 

"Nothing really changed for me, other than turning the country upside down looking for you." Akihito laughed at that.

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"How did you know?"

"I talked to Kou and Takato. I contacted them not long after you called off the search."

"So they did know where you went?" Asami asked a little irked

"No, they didn't even know I'd left the country. I knew you would question them and I also knew that Takato would tell Kou if I told him and Kou would tell you. Kou wouldn't cracked like an egg if you asked as to where I was. So, I didn't tell either of them." 

"Hmm, smart."

"I was running from you. I had to be." Asami grinned a little at that.

"What I don't understand is how did you leave the country. There was no record of you even leaving Tokyo in any way, even walking. The security camera's would've caught you. So, how did you do it?" Akihito smirked at Asami with an amused gleam in his eye.

"I went to Tokyo airport and snuck on a plan disguised as a flight attendant." Asami's surprise must've shown because Akihito busted out laughing and ended up holding his stomach to ease the cramping. Asami couldn't help his own chuckle and a shake of his head. He knew this already, but he could help thinking how absolutely crazy his kitten was.

"You're as cunning as ever." Akihito calmed down from his fit just enough to answer, panting.

"Yeah, thanks. That's probably where Ryu gets it." Asami perked up at their son's name. Akihito froze as he realized what he had said and then began to bite his lip. There was a brief silence before Asami spoke.

"So, I take it he is intelligent." Akihito rolled his eyes at that.

"God, yes. At times he's too smart for his own good. He skipped the second grade and is in third grade this year."

"He skipped a grade?" Asami was both impressed, but at the same time not surprised. It was his son they were talking about.

"Yes, kids can do that in the states, unlike Japan. I never knew they could do that until his principal came to talk to me about it."

"That is incredible. What subjects does he favor?" Asami didn't realize it, he had a note of eagerness in his voice. Akihito heard it and was genuinely happy to see that Asami was interested in their son. Over the years when Akihito would think about Asami, he would think about how he would react if he found he had a son. He had been afraid to tell him for years, and now that they're talking about Ryu, it was welcomingly easy. And a relief.

"Ryu does well with really anything you put in front of him, but he particularly excels in Math, History and English. He doesn't really favor Science as much as I wish he did, but he keeps a low A average in that class which is all that I could really ask of him. He already does so well, enough to skip a grade. I couldn't be prouder of him."

"Hmm, and class mates? How does he fare?" Even if they were kids, Asami knew how cruel they can be. He wouldn't let anything happen to Ryu. Even if it is another seven year old picking on him.

Akihito could see the glint in Asami's eye and knew exactly what he was thinking. He had to hold in a exasperated sigh at that. Even after all this time, Asami's possessive streak continues strong as ever.

"He has a few friends, but he usually prefers to find a comfortable place to sit down and read."

"Has he ever been picked on?"

"At the beginning of the year a little, because he was a year ahead of where he should've been. A lot of his older classmates made fun of him; calling him names, stealing his class work and books and taunting him." Asami was beyond irked but then was confused to see Akihito's amused smile.

"And why are you smiling about this?"

"Because he pretty much kicked this one kids ass." Asami was taken aback.

"What? What happened?" Akihito chuckled.

"It was about a month ago. I was picking up Ryu, so I was waiting outside, but when the bell rang, he never came out. I waited for a few minutes, thinking he was just packing up his things, but when I waited there for nearly ten minutes I decided to go inside. As I was about to enter the front doors, his principal came out. I was taken to his office where I saw Ryu, who was a little ruffled but ok, and one of his classmates who was sporting a black eye and a split lip. The boys parents were there and they were furious. Saying Ryu was a problem child, that they wanted him to be removed from the school and other really terrible things."

"What did the principal say?"

"He pulled the tape from the classroom."

"The classrooms have camera's?"

"Yeah, for cases like this."

"So what did the tape reveal?"

"Well, Ryu's classmate said that Ryu had been harassing him and had attacked him for no reason. The boys parents believed him, because they were the coddling type, especially the mother, but after the tape was seen they were so pale I thought they would be faint. The tape showed the end of class and the boys were opposite sides of the classroom. The bell rang and Ryu was packing up his things when he was approached by his classmate and talked to. Ryu didn't look up from what he was doing and his classmate seemed agitated by this so he shoved him away from his bag."

"Where was the teacher during all this?"

"She was outside the classroom like all the other teachers. The teachers stand outside and wait for the halls to clear. So while she was outside, Ryu was being pushed around by his classmate. It seemed that he was telling his classmate to leave him alone only to be pushed again. Then Ryu said something that pissed off his classmate and he made a grab for Ryu. Ryu ducked out of the way and his classmate ran into the wall that had been behind Ryu, causing the split lip."

"What had Ryu said?"

"He won't tell me. Said there are some things that parents shouldn't hear." Asami raised his brow. "I know, scary. Well, his classmate seemed to be even more enraged and went after Ryu, chasing him around the classroom. Ryu is fast, but not faster than his classmate so just when he was going to grab him, Ryu swung around and gave him a right hook to the cheek giving him a black eye. So, in the end Ryu didn't start it and was only using self-defense. A complete contradiction to what his classmate had said. I tell you, the kids parents were livid."

"What happened to his classmate?"

"The next day his parents came up to me and apologized and assured me that their son would be spending the rest of this year and the beginning of next year at a good, character building military academy for youth." Akihito started to laugh and Asami couldn't help but join him. 

"So, where did he learn to punch?"

"He's seen me throw a punch a few times over the years, but I never taught him. I later learned that a few of the older kids who had also been bullied and were nice to him taught him in case the need every arised."

"Well, he certainly learned well."

"I told you, you put anything in front of him and he learns it pretty quickly. Just give him an example of something and he'll try to mimic it as best as he can. Give him an example of a finished algebraic equation and then give him an unworked equation, he'll use the example to guide him in completing the equation. It amazes me. But then again he is your son, so it's only to be expected." There was another awkward silence between them as Akihito stared down at his half eaten food and Asami watched him. 

Asami couldn't deny that he was anxious to find out more and eventually meet Ryu, but he could also see that Akihito was walking on eggshells around him when they talk of their son. Akihito had originally fled to protect their son and was more than likely still a little cautious to bring hem together. He couldn't blame him. 

If the situation hadn't turned out to be a misunderstanding, this whole conversation would've turned out to be very different. He wouldn't put it past Akihito to put a few holes in him between his own anger and protecting their son. Even if it was from his own father. Which made him think…

"How much does Ryu know?" Akihito looked at his questioningly.

"What do you mean? Like his IQ?"

"No, I mean about us… about me?" Asami waited a few heat beats before Akihito sighed.

"Well, like I said before he's too smart for his own good sometimes. It was towards the end of this past May that I noticed that something was eating at him. I decided to give him a little time to come to me instead of approaching him, because even at seven Ryu is very independent and I respected that about him. But then about two weeks passed and he only seemed to get more and more troubled by the day, so I went up to him asked him what's wrong. At first he denied it, saying everything was fine but I kept pestering him until finally he told me."

"What had been bugging him?"

"He had been wondering… about his mom." 


	7. Chapter 7

 It was silent between them again for a heart beat.

 "What did you tell him?" 

"I didn't tell him anything at first. I didn't know what to tell him. I told him I'd have to think about it and to go play for a while. I was so shocked at first that I didn't move from my desk for a good ten minutes before I sat back and really thought of what to tell him."

"So what did decide to tell him?" Akihito sighed and sat back in his seat.

"I decided to tell him as much of the truth as I could without totally freaking him out. I didn't want to lie to him and then one day tell him the truth and him exploding on me. I know from my own parents that it never ends well when you do that and even at seven, I can already tell he's going to have my temper when he gets older."

"Hmm, so how much did you tell him."

"After thinking it over I brought him out into the living room and gave him the most basic details. He knows that he doesn't exactly have a 'mom' per se, but a second dad. He was confused and asked what I meant by that, but I told him if I were to even try to explain it to him, he would only be more confused so he let it drop. But he made me promise to explain it to him eventually… not a conversation I'm looking forward to." Asami let out a light chuckle at the face Akihito made.

"What else did you tell him?"

"I gave a general description of you and he insisted that I tell him what you were like."

"And what did you tell him?" Asami leaned forward with the same smirk that still irritated Akihito to the max.

"That you were an annoying bastard who couldn't keep his paws to himself."

"Did you?" Asami's smirk only grew and Akihito couldn't help his own smile and the light laugh that bubbled through his lips.

"Of course not! He was six at the time. But I did tell him some of the stuff we did. I told him about the time you brought to that resort after you saved me from Feilong, though I didn't tell him about that part."

"I figured."

"I told him about some of the holidays we spent together and how sometimes you drove absolutely nuts."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Hey!"

"Well, you were constantly sticking your nose in places were a kittens nose shouldn't be, and usually I ended up pulling you out of dangerous situations."

"There you go with the kitten thing again! And if it was such a pain in saving my sorry ass, then why did you always do it?"

"Because you are mine and I always take care of what belongs to me."

"…. Really?" Akihito gave Asami a bored look that clearly said 'You're still saying that kind of thing after all these years?' Asami let out a loud chuckle at that Akihito just couldn't resist joining with a laugh of his own. Akihito never thought he would be in this situation. Not in a million years. He knew he would have to meet Asami one day, but this was going better then he ever expected it would. Asami was thinking along the same lines, but he never expected he'd ever see Akihito again. Not after everything that happened.

Asami was the first to compose himself while Akihito had quieted but still let out little breathy laughs. Asami couldn't help but stare. He always thought Akihito looked his best when he was smiling and laughing. He really was a bright light to his dark shadows. He always had this way of making him realize that he didn't have to always be cold and unemotional. Sometimes all he needed to do was just relax and let himself go. Through his moment of ease there was still one question that plagued his mind.

"Akihito."

"Yeah?" Akihito looked to him with a smile that still resided on his lips from his previous laughter.

"What does Ryu know as to why you left?" Asami would only ever admit this to himself and never out loud, but he was nervous as to what the answer might be. For all he knew Akihito could've told Ryu that he had done something to make him leave, or say something along the lines that he didn't want them. However, at the same time Asami knew that Akihito wasn't someone to say something like that, especially to a seven year old. Plus he already said that he had told Ryu the truth. Well, as much as a seven year old would understand. So Asami waited with baited breath.

Most wouldn't have been able to see it, but Akihito had always been attuned to Asami's behavior. Eight years apart haven't changed that, so he could tell that this was really eating at him. Akihito gave a soft sigh and a small smile crossed his lips.

"I told him that you had done something to make me mad and that we'd had a fight about it. That I needed some time alone to think and that I felt it was best if we stopped being together, so I left. Which is the truth, just without all the crazy details. Some he did not need to know and some details I'd feel better if he never knew about. So, that just about sums up all he knows. Being so young there is just so much he wouldn't understand even if I were to tell him." Akihito felt exhausted telling Asami everything after all these years, but at the same time he felt like to weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. Looking at Asami now, Akihito felt like he was back in time, having a meal like they used to when they could. Usually it was late at night, but Akihito never minded. In all honesty it made it feel more intimate having a meal late at night. He's missed their time together more than he even realize.

Asami was both happy and worried with everything Akihito has told Ryu. He was happy that his son knew about him and had wanted know more about him, but he was worried about he will react the first time they meet. Ryu was smart there was no denying that, he is an Asami, so that means that all it will take is one look and a few words from him and Ryu will make his decision as whether he did or did not like him. There is a reason the saying goes that kids and animals are the best judges in character.

The silence between them was interrupted by Asami's phone jingling on a small table by the front door. Looking back at Akihito, he nodded.

"Go ahead. It's probably important." Asami nodded back and left the table to answer his phone. While Asami talked in hushed tones, Akihito looked down at his own phone that Asami gave back to him under the threat of castration. He had a few text from a couple of his colleagues wondering where he was before he called in earlier. He had told the office that he wasn't feeling good and would take the day off last minute. I was so rare that it happened that they didn't even question it. Going back to his home screen, he noticed that it was after one. He was supposed to have gotten off work by two and he was going to run a few errands before he went to pick up Ryu at 3:30 when his school let out. So basically he still had plenty of time to kill. Asami came back then.

"It would seem that I have to go. A contract isn't going right. Looks like we will have to reschedule. I apologize Akihito."

"Asami, it's fine. You came here for business anyway, so I'm not surprised that you need to work. We'll talk later." Akihito gave Asami a wary smile that plainly said 'I wish we could talk more, but I understand.' Asami was disappointed that he had to leave Akihito but knew that with everything mostly cleared up he won't have a hard time seeing him again.

"Alright, I'll have Kirishma drive where ever you need to go as soon as I'm dropped off."

"Asami, I can walk."

"Come on." Asami just gathered up everything he needed and was already walking to the door. Completely ignoring Akihito's protests as he did all those years ago and of course Akihito couldn't keep himself from calling him a bastard which earned him a smirk that made him seethe.

Out in the hall both Kirishma and Suoh were waiting and again Akihito glared daggers at them, this time Suoh receiving it as well. If there was one thing those two hated most about Akihito, it was his glares. They could easily rival with Asami's which is probably why he could stand up to the man who owned a third of the worlds black market. Kirishma had been prepared for the glare, but Suoh couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine for the look that promised revenge that Akihito was giving them.

To himself Akihito couldn't help thinking, _'Yes, be afraid. Be very afraid.'_   He didn't know how yet or when, but he was going to tare them up. Asami just might have to find two new subordinates by the time he was through with them. Asami noticed the evil smile Akihito had on their way down in the elevator and could tell he was already thinking of ways to harass his two most trusted men. He honestly felt bad for them.

* * *

Akihito was walking through the produce section, grabbing the things he needed to make a salad for dinner. The ride to drop off Asami had been a little too quiet and he was relieved to have stopped and Asami stepped out with Suoh. They said their goodbyes and once again, Kirishma was alone with Akihito was headed to the closest supermarket. The ride had again been quiet, and Akihito was lost in his own thoughts.

He was going to have to bring the two of them together, but he honestly had no idea how Ryu was going to react. When he had told him abut Asami, he had listened with undivided attention. He was glad that Ryu wanted to know so much about Asami, but Akihito was still nervous about their first meeting. Ryu hadn't asked or brought up Asami since June and it was almost like he was avoiding the subject.

Akihito's troubled thoughts had been interrupted when Kirishma stopped and told Akihito he was at the store. Akihito got out on his own and went around to the drivers side. Giving Kirishma a smile that was just too evil to be innocent, he promised to see him again and headed into the store. If Akihito had looked back, he would've seen how the blood drained out of Kirishma's face leaving him white as a ghost. Most men feared a woman's scorn, well no scorn from a woman could come close in comparison to one of Akihito's pay-back pranks. You just don't go there.

Akihito was still thinking about their first meeting when he headed over to Ryu's school to pick him up. It had been a long day and all Akihito wanted to do was get home with Ryu, eat dinner and then watch a movie together. After Ryu had finished any homework he had, of course. It may be Friday, but all the more reason to just get it done and out of the way for the weekend. Which is exactly what they did. Ryu only had a bit of math homework to do, so while he did that Akihito went and made dinner.

Akihito didn't even realize what he had gotten for dinner until he was making it. He had chicken breast with everything you'd need to make stuffing and chicken stock. He had grabbed cranberry sauce and chicken gravy, green beans and everything you'd need for a salad. It was one of Asami's favorites, stuffed chicken breasts. Thinking back on it, Akihito couldn't remember if he'd ever made it for Ryu.

Taking out the chicken, Akihito cut it in half but not all the way through so it opened like a book and then flattened it by smashing a rolling pin on it. Yes, it sounds violent, but you want the chicken to be thin so it cooks all the way through after you put the stuffing in. Once he was done with the chicken, he took out a pan and made the stuffing. He got blue bag stuffing and the stock pouring about half the stock in, letting it get soaked up. If he needed more he'd add it. While that was soaking up, Akihito took out a cutting board and went to work mincing the celery and onion.

Throwing both into the stuffing he mixed it together and let it set while he took out a frying pan and grabbed the Jimmy Dean sausage. Breaking up the sausage, he fried it up and when it was done he threw it in with the stuffing and mixed it together. Adding a little more stock so it wasn't too thick.

Getting out a deep dish glass pan, Akihito went back to the chicken and began scooping the stuffing onto it, and then wrapping the chicken around to glob of stuffing, leaving the ends open to cook the inside. Any stuffing left over was put onto a piece of tin foil and wrapped so it could cook with the chicken in the oven. Placing the stuffed chicken into the glass pan, Akihito took what was left of the stock and glazed it over the chicken before placing it in the oven with the tin foil wrapped stuffing to bake.

Akihito cleaned up everything while that baked. Once he finished cleaning up, he made the salad and heated up the gravy and green beans. Taking out the chicken once it was done, Akihito placed everything on their little table for three. There used to just two chairs, but when Ryu started going to school, he noticed that a lot of the other kids had two parents so he made Akihito put out a third chair. He found it cute for a while and he still did, but Akihito couldn't help thinking about Asami when ever they had a meal at the table.

Ryu finished first and was half way through his seconds by the time Akihito finished his own plate. There was no doubt where he got his appetite from. The only thing that was different between them when it came to food, is that Ryu couldn't be bribed. Akihito was a total sucker. The only way to bribe Ryu, was with either extra T.V. time or a new book and that was only if there was a show he wanted to watch or a book that he wanted. You couldn't just randomly pick, it had to be something he wanted too. In that aspect, he was exactly like his father. It scared Akihito how those two were so alike, but they've never met.

When dinner was done and the kitchen was cleaned up, the two headed into the living room to watch a new movie that Ryu had been wanting to see, The City of Bones. For a seven year old, Ryu wasn't really into cartoons. The only one he would watch was Scooby Doo and even Akihito couldn't resist the adorable mystery solving dog.

By the time the credits started rolling, Ryu was yawning and ready for bed. All the way down the hall he kept grumbling sleepily about the vampire scene in the movie verses the book. Akihito thought he heard something about a rat, but he wasn't sure and let it slide. Tucking him in, Akihito watched as Ryu fell asleep and couldn't help thinking back to what he and Asami had talked about that day.

It was obvious that Asami wants to meet his son. Akihito was still a little skeptical, but knew it had to be done. In fact he had planned on contacting Asami in the summer about seeing if he would like to meet Ryu for his eighth birthday. He didn't let it show, but Akihito knew his son better than anyone. He knew that it bothered Ryu not knowing his father and it really hit home when he had started asking questions about his 'mom'. Akihito just couldn't keep him away from his father. He had every right to know his father as Asami did to know his son. That reasoning is exactly why he planned on talking to Asami the following summer and seeing about getting them together.

With a sigh Akihito kissed Ryu's forehead and left the room to take a quick shower and to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't until that following Wednesday at that Akihito heard anything from Asami. It had been one of his rare days off and he had not been home long from dropping Ryu off at school when there was a knock on the door. Answering the door, Akihito was surprised to see Asami standing there before he glowered at the taller man.

"You do realize it's been nearly a week since we saw each other, right?"

"I am well aware of that."

"…" Akihito could feel his eye twitch.

"What?"

"You didn't think to call in the last five days?! We finally have a civilized conversation after eight years and then you blow me off for nearly a week. That's fucked up," Akihito bit out. Who does that?!

"First of all, I don't recall exchanging contact information and second, I wasn't aware of your schedule," Asami calmly responded. "I didn't want to disrupt anything you had planned with Ryu or your work. Kirishma called your work this morning, as he has been for the past few days, and found that you had the day off. Being the middle of the week Ryu would be at school and you would more than like be home. I felt that now would be the perfect time to talk. Unless you had something else in mind?" Akihito continued to glower at the older man before he left out a huff and stepped a side to allow the older man in.

Asami walked in with a strong presence and confidence only he could have. And just as before it only served to irritate Akihito to all hell. Sighing to himself, Akihito closed the door behind Asami and followed him into the living room that had been next to the entrance.

The house was a simple one story three bedroom, two bath house with a connected living room, kitchen and dining area. All the floors were hard wood and the bedrooms and closets were carpeted. The living room, dining area and kitchen was to the left when you walk in and a hallway ran down to the end.

A break in the wall lead to the hallway from the kitchen. At the very end of the hall was the guest bathroom that was also connected to the guest room. About where the living room stopped there was a hallway with Ryu's bedroom on the left and Akihito's on the right. At the end was another bathroom that was connected to Akihito's room that he and Ryu shared. Another short hallway to the left lead back to the guest room. Each bedroom had its own closet as well.

The house was on the smallish side but it definitely gave off a comfortable feeling. If Asami had to be honest, the house reminded him of what the penthouse felt like when he had Akihito to come home to. It was nostalgic and sent a pang through his chest.

The set up was simple. The living room had a couch, a recliner chair, a coffee table and a T.V. set with a cable box and a DVD player on top of a small cabinet that looked to be jammed with half a million movie cases. A square table with four chairs sat a few feet behind the recliner and then there was the kitchen.

First was the fridge, that was no doubt filled to the brim knowing Akihito, and some counter space, then the stove and more counter space to the end of the wall. In the corner there were, what Asami assumed were dirty breakfast dishes. Next to the dishes was a double sink that had a bucket in one with soapy water. On the other side of the sink was an empty white drying rack and a dish towel in front of it. It seemed that Akihito was about to do the dishes when Asami showed up.

More counter extended farther down until it came to what looked like the pantry. There was also a small island. The counters all had drawers and cabinets but there were no cabinets on the walls above the counters. There were windows above the stove and counter space on either side and over the sink and counter space that lead to the pantry. There was another one between the fridge and T.V. and the last one was opposite the recliner. It let in a lot of sunlight and made the place look all the more welcoming.

"Have a seat. Would like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," Asami said as he made his way over to the table and took  the seat behind the recliner. Akihito walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher. From what Asami could see, he was correct. The fridge was stuffed. Akihito put the pitcher on the island and went to the cabinets to the left of the stove. Crouching down he pulled out two tall glasses and headed back to the island pouring the drinks and returning the pitcher to the fridge and walking over to hand Asami his drink.

"I know it's cold out, but cold brew is all I have. I need to pick up some tea and hot chocolate later."

"It's fine." Asami took his glass and took a drink before putting it on the table as Akihito sat across from him. The tea tasted like regular tea… it was just cold. It wasn't very appealing, but Asami was about to complain. The two of them sat in silence just sipping their drinks not really knowing how to start a conversation. Eight years was a large gap, there had to be a million things to talk about, but it also made things very awkward. Asami decided to toe at the invisible line first.

"How's Ryu?" Might as well start with a some what common interest. Akihito looked up from his drink before looking away and fiddling with the rim of his glass.

"He's doing alright."

"Have you told him anything yet?" Akihito was silent as he shook his head. Asami couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. No one would know it unless they knew what to look for, but Asami was agitated. He was in the home that his son has been living in for the past three and a half years, sitting at the table with the one man that had given him his son and there wasn't anything that he could do without the possibility over stepping his bounds. He has seen his son a total of two times and both times he could not reveal himself; talk to him, hold him like he was dying to.

It was frustrating to all hell.

"To be honest," Akihito started gaining Asami's full attention, "I don't really know how to talk to him about it. Yeah he's asked about you, but to tell him that you're here and want to see him…" Akihito looked back up at Asami, "I don't know how he will respond to that."

"What do you mean?" If Asami didn't have such incredible self control, he'd be leaning over the table on the edge of his seat. But of course he held himself back.

"Well, even though you two have never met, there are times he reminds me so much of you I seriously would wonder if you two somehow had. He can be very serious, you would believe his possessiveness of his books. It's unbelievable at times. He can also be a little unpredictable about certain things."

"Unpredictable? What do you mean?" Akihito sighed and looked back into his drink, biting his lip.

"I mean, he may seem to take something well, but it isn't until later that I find out how he really felt. We had this cat about two years ago. A little stray thing I had found in a box on the way home. Well, it was sick and Ryu was determined to take care of it. Even at the age of five he was very responsible. We tried to nurse it back to health. I even took it to a vet, but there wasn't much they could other than give us some vitamins and drops for any parasites it might have had." Akihito paused and took a quick drink.

 "We kept this up for nearly a week, but it died while Ryu had been at school. When I told him he seemed to have accepted it, but later that night I had woken up to get a drink and I heard him crying. He felt like it was his fault for not taking better care of it. It broke my heart seeing him like that. Ever since then he'd been afraid to get a pet. I've offered to get him a rescued dog or cat from the local shelter, but he just says no every time." Asami took this in. There was no doubt about it. Ryu was his son through and through.

It reminded him of when Akihito had gone missing. He had acted irritated and almost nonchalant, but in reality he was a mess. He was worried out of his mind that something had happened to him and he hadn't been able to protect him because of a stupid fight they'd had. Until about two weeks ago he would often wonder what had become of his kitten, but he'd never show.

The only ones who knew were Kirishma and Suoh, and that's because he'd never had a relationship that lasted more than a few days. Not even a week and they were far between. And he never brought others to the penthouse. It was always a love hotel. He never felt for anyone as he had for Akihito. As he still did, if not stronger. He also wanted to feel something similar with his son and just as strong… Speaking of which.

"Akihito… you do know that I want to meet Ryu." It was a statement, but Akihito could hear the unspoken question underneath. 'Will you let me meet Ryu?'


	9. Chapter 9

 "I know, trust me I want you to meet him, I'm just…" Akihito broke off his sentence for Asami.

"Unsure. You ran in the first place to protect him as well as yourself, after all. It's only natural that you would still be cautious."

"While that might be true, you are still his father. You have every right to know your son as he has every right to meet his you. He may not say so when we talk about you, but I know he wants to meet you. I can see it in the way he sits on the edge of his seat and the fact that he keeps a picture of you under his pillow." Akihito let a small smile cross his lips thinking about how much his son loved that picture.

"He has a picture of me?" To say Asami was surprised was an understatement. The fact that his son wanted to know him so much that he kept a picture so close to him had him elated. "Where did he get the picture?"

"I gave it to him back in July. It took awhile, but I found it in a box with some of the things I brought with me when I left Japan."

"You brought a picture of me with you?" Asami couldn't help but smirk, feeling victorious in a way.

"Yes, asshole, I did. Just before I found out I was going to have Ryu, I had been meaning to talk to you, but I sort of panicked when I found out. When I decided to leave I realized that I would more than likely never see you again, so I took the picture of you on the beach with me."

"That's the one he has now?"

"Yes, and you know what he said when he saw you?" Asami was almost afraid to know.

"What did he say?" Akihito grinned evilly.

"He said you looked cool," Asami could help the small smile that appeared. "But then he proceeded to say that you also looked like a jerk who had nothing better to do than to be arrogant to every person you meet." And Asami's smile instantly faded into the closest thing that he could get to a pout.

"Why do I get the feeling that you just added that on to spit me." Akihito gave him a wide grin and laughed.

"I didn’t. That is honestly exactly what he said. I was laughing so hard he was afraid I would suffocate because I couldn't breathe." Akihito's laughter continued as Asami scowled down at the blonde.

"And I wonder where he learned some of his vocabulary." Akihito looked up at Asami, clearly still amused.

"Yes, I wonder that at times as well," Akihito replied sarcastically. Asami sighed and sat back in his chair, when a thought came to mind.

"Akihito."

"Yes~?" He was obviously answering with a teasing note.

"When did you find out you were going to have Ryu?" it was a question he had been dying to ask. Akihito's smile vanished as if it was never there an he bit his lip.

"A couple days after I left the penthouse after our fight."

"So you didn't know before the kidnapping?"

"No, it was one of the reasons I decided to leave."

"What do you mean?" Akihito sighed and looked back into his glass.

"Well, since I had thought that you had intentionally used me like you had, when I found out I was going to have Ryu I was afraid that, um…" Akihito trailed off again.

"You were afraid I would do something similar to our son."

"Yes. Like I said I panicked. I didn't know what else to do, so I left."

"How did you find out your were pregnant?" Akihito looked up with an almost tired deep breath

"I stayed at an apartment for a few days and chilled out and then I decided I was going to talk to you. The next morning I woke up sick and I went to the doctors later that afternoon because it didn't pass. If I was going to see you I didn't want to as sick as a dog. They did some blood work after I gave them my symptoms and when the results came back they said I was nearly three weeks pregnant."

"When did you leave?"

"Not the next day, but the day after. I hoped on the first plane to California that I could sneak onto. There was this one guy with a thing for peanuts, urgh. I ended up putting an entire box next to him just so he'd stop pestering me."

"Peanuts?"

"Like said before, I pretended to be a flight attendant. Yeah, I don't know how people do that for a job everyday." Akihito had this look on his face as if he was sucking on a lemon and Asami could stop himself from chuckling.

It felt nice being able to talk to Akihito again and not have to feel like stepping on pins and needles. They still had a long way to go, there was no doubt about that, but at least he didn't have to start completely over. That alone was a major relief. After all the only one who could possibly match his own stubbornness, would be Akihito.

"I guess the question now is, " Asami was brought out of his musings at Akihito's timid voice, "how are we going to introduce you two?" Asami sat forward in his seat.

"What did you have in mind?"

"That's just it… I don't. I really have thought about it, but I honestly have no idea on how to bring it up, let alone tell him that you're here and want to see him."

"We need to figure something out. You said it yourself that you want us to meet." Akihito looked at him scowled.

"I know what I said. Don't make this sound like I've changed my mind."

"Then what is going through your mind."

"The best ways to tell Ryu without hurting him." A silence fell over them and the air became tense. "As I said before, he can be unpredictable. I know he really wants to meet you and he's probably fantasied about it, but I honestly don't know how he'll react when he's facing the real thing. He may be mature for his age, but that doesn't change the fact that he is still seven and he is my son. Therefore I will do anything I can to protect him." Akihito had a look that could kill. The very thought of his son being in trouble or upset in any way set off serious protective vibes from him. And Asami couldn't blame him. Ryu was his only son, so of course he'd be willing to do anything for him. The only road block Asami had was proving that he felt the same way.

During his college years, Asami had always thought about having a family and what kind of woman he would be with. When he took over after his fathers death, he had taken over everything and began his decent into the underworld. He had reveled in the darkness and went on to becoming the king of Japans underworld as well as other countries around the world. He had flings and casual relationships, but never thought about a family after he took over.

Meeting Akihito had changed that in less than a week of meeting him. He gave up having a family, but with Akihito he remembered a promise he'd made to himself all those years ago. He'd promised himself that he would care for and protect who ever it is that he falls for. And damn did he fall hard for Akihito. He'd never admit it out loud, but he had.

Now he had Akihito and the son he gave him. He would gladly give them the world on a silver platter if it was the only thing that would make them happy. The only trouble was he had convince Akihito of that fact.

"I have no doubt of that, Akihito," Asami started calmly, not wanting to agitate the sleeping lion, "But I can't meet Ryu until you've told him I'm here. We need to come to some sort of arrangement and you haven't even found a way to tell him." Akihito visibly relaxed and slumped back in his seat.

"I know… You wouldn't happen to have any suggestions, would you?" Akihito gave him a slightly hopeful look and a  lopsided smile.

"Why not surprise him?"

"I don't know. He'd more than likely be shocked."

"And after?"

"No idea." Akihito replied bluntly. Asami nodded and sighed.

"Let's just surprise him seeing as you really have no idea how to tell him."

"Alright, fine."

"The question now is when?" Akihito thought for a moment.

"Why not this Saturday? I only have work in the morning and I should be home before noon. Maybe you could come over for dinner."

"Where will Ryu be?"

"He'll be at a friends house. Usually I have Saturdays off but I need to make up for having today off. I was supposed to have work today, but the model had to reschedule last minute."

"Hmm, well Saturday evening then?"

"Sounds like a plan. Looks like Ryu's in for a Saturday surprise."

"It would seem so."


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday came a bit too quick for Akihito's liking. He had been on edge for the last few days, and he knew Ryu could tell. He was a smart kid so it didn't take him long to ask what was wrong. Akihito only told him nothing was wrong and that he was in for a surprise Saturday before dinner. Of course being seven, Ryu was excited, but Akihito couldn't help being out of his mind nervous. So many scenarios had been playing through his head that he was starting to give himself a headache.

Work on Saturday morning had been a nightmare and Akihito ended up being nearly a half hour late picking up Ryu. Ryu himself was ready to start bouncing off the walls. It wasn't often he was told that he was going to get a surprise, but when he did, he acted like the kid he was. Akihito loved that Ryu could look after and stand up for himself, but it was nice to see him act like the kid he is.

All through out the afternoon into the evening, Ryu was vibrating with pent up energy. He kept darting around the house, not being able to sit still for long. Akihito watched him as he tried to read a book, took a bath, cleaned his room and even folded the laundry for him. There wasn't much, but it was still unexpected.

When ever he got excited Ryu either go outside and run laps around the house with a soccer ball or he'd start cleaning. This time it seemed that he chose cleaning. It was usually comical to watch, but at the moment Akihito was still trying to prepare himself for the inevitable meeting of father and son. The last thing he wanted was his son to be upset, but it had to happen eventually. Might as well get it over with ASAP.

Ryu was setting the table and Akihito was just pulling out the lasagna out of the oven when there was a knock at the door. Akihito had been so nervous that he nearly dropped the glass pan at the noise. Ryu's face lite up like a Christmas tree and was about to rush to the door when Akihito called him back.

"Ryu! wait a minute, please." Ryu turned back to his dad.

"Why, daddy? It's my surprise isn't it?"

"Yes, but sit in the living room for a minute, ok? Please?" Akihito was sure if he wasn't still holding the oven mit he used to take out the lasagna with, Ryu would see him shacking like a leaf. Ryu looked back towards the door and then sighed.

"Ok, I'll wait on the couch."

"Thanks, kiddo." Seeing that Ryu was sitting on the couch, Akihito went over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Asami stood there just as he knew he would be, but Akihito's eyes widened in surprise. Asami had forgone the suit and tie and had on a casual pair of jeans and a nice dark green polo. He left his hair down and gel free. With his hair down like that, his few gray hairs were hidden and he looked almost exactly like he had all those years ago on the beach. It then dawned on Akihito that that was probably the point.

"Good Evening, Akihito."

"Hey. You look nice."

"You're not so bad yourself." Akihito looked down at himself. He was barefoot with a pair of faded jeans that were fraying at the bottoms and hugged around his hips comfortably. His t-shirt was a navy blue and rode up a slightly showing a little skin.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Your hair is also different." Akihito reached up to his shoulder length hair and realized that it was still up on a half pony tail with some hair loose in the back and his bangs were pinned back with a few bobby pins. He flushed in embarrassment.

"I never had it this long and it gets hot in the kitchen," he hissed. Asami only chuckled and then looked behind him.

"Is he in the kitchen?" Akihito got over his embarrassment instantly and looked over his shoulder.

"No, he's sitting in the living room. Come on in." Akihito stepped to the side and Asami excused himself as he stepped inside. Going around the small wall that allowed privacy from the front door, Asami saw the top of Ryu's head as he sat on the couch closer to the window. He could feel his chest tighten. This was closest he'd been to his son since he'd seen him in the park. For a minute all he could do was stare at the small figure that sat patiently.

Akihito stood next to Asami and watched him closely. He could see his eyes widen the slightest fraction and his breathing became a little shorter. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought that Asami was going to chicken out. Taking a deep breath Akihito stepped towards the couch until he was almost next to it.

"Ryu." Ryu turned around with a bright smile and when he saw Asami it vanished and his eyes widened. Akihito licked his lips and stepped closer. "Ryu, come here. There's someone I want you to meet." Ryu looked to Akihito and then back to Asami before he nodded and got off the couch.

Asami stood unmoving as his son walked to him with Akihito next to him and a hand on his shoulder. Ryu's eyes were even brighter than he remembered. They were his eyes without a doubt and on a closer look, he could make out little golden flakes that shined in the setting sun. At seven, he was a little taller than Asami thought he would be, just passed his waist. He stood tall and looked right into his own eyes giving away nothing. There was no denying it, this boy was his son through and through. Akihito's voice broke him out of his trance.

"Ryu, this is Asami. He's your other father. You remember me telling you about him, right?" Ryu only nodded without breaking eye contact with Asami. Akihito kept looking back and forth between them nervously. They both gave nothing away and just stared at each. It was like a stare-to-the-death match. It was really starting to freak him out. "Well, say hi."

Ryu stood there for a few seconds before he walked a little closer to Asami, closing what was left of the distance between them. What happened next was so fast that Akihito didn't realize exactly what happened until it was already too late.

Ryu had stepped up to Asami suddenly, bringing his foot back and kicked his right shin just above the ankle. Asami gave a grunt as he leaned down to clutch his leg. Akihito gasped and was about to pull Ryu back when Ryu suddenly wrapped  his arms around Asami neck now that he was at his level and held on tight. Both parents froze not know what to do next. It was Ryu who broke the silence.

"That was for making daddy mad and for taking so long, meanie." Akihito stood there stunned and Asami blinked a few times before his eyes softened and he brought his arms around Ryu, picking him up. Ryu buried his face into his shoulder and wrapped his legs around his waist. It was a sweet moment and Akihito couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes, but he never let them go. Once he got a hold of himself, he cleared his throat bringing back the attention of the two in their own world.

"Not that I don't find this adorable, but dinner is going to get cold if we stand here much longer." Ryu giggled and Asami smirked, before putting him down and watched as he scampered off to the table. Akihito stepped closer to Asami. "Are you alright? Do you want a ice pack?" Asami pulled his gaze and looked to Akihito's concerned eyes.

"No, I'm alright. I must say, though, he has good aim." Akihito laughed and Asami smiled.

"Yeah, well we should head to the table. Dinner's ready." Asami nodded and followed Akihito to the  table where they sat across from each other Ryu on Akihito's right and Asami's left.


	11. Chapter 11

The night had been a success to say the least. Ryu was all smiles and a complete chatter box. Asami sat and listened to him as he ate and had a soft smile that refused to disappear. It got a little awkward when Ryu asked how he and Akihito had met though…

Akihito watched the two with content and was happy that they were getting along so well. Dinner finished and with the food put away the three of them moved to the living room where they started watching "Hoot." It came out earlier that year and Ryu loved it.

The three of them sat on the couch with Akihito and Asami on either side of Ryu and Ryu was curled up with Akihito. The movie ended at around 7:30 and Ryu was half asleep against Akihito. With a large yawn, Ryu sat up and rubbed his eyes. Akihito huffed out a light laugh and ruffled his hair.

"Alright, munchkin, I think you should be getting ready for bed. It's almost 8 o'clock."

"Aw, but Dad it's Saturday. Can't I stay up late?"

"Not with you yawning like that. Come on, brush your teeth and get ready for bed." Ryu pouted before he sighed and got off of the couch.

"Fine." Ryu dragged his feet sleepily and made his way down the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Akihito watched him go with a loving smile while Asami watched Akihito. He had taken out the hair pins, but his hair was still up in his sloppy pony-tail that actually looked cute on him. His fringe of bangs fell over his eyes and gave him a small shadow accenting his cheek bones.

"He seemed reluctant." Akihito turned back to him and his smile grew wider.

"He's a kid, they like to stay up late and think it's cool. He may be scary brilliant, but that doesn't change the fact that he is seven."

"No, I guess it doesn't."

"Yeah." The two of them sat there for a moment before Akihito sighed and stood. "I should get started in the kitchen."

"I should be heading back as well."

"I'll see you out." Asami stood and headed to the door. "How much longer are you staying?" Akihito couldn't help but ask. It had been a question on his mind for a while and he really needed to know. Asami turned back to him and seemed to be contemplating something before he answered.

"I'm not leaving the States until after New Years. I have some business and I need to see through a deal." Akihito nodded and was about to speak when Ryu came around the corner.

"I'm finished." Ryu stood there in his blue cotton pajamas and his eyes were drooping considerably as if he were about to fall asleep where he stood. Flat out, he looked adorable. He kind of reminded Asami of Akihito when he would stay up late working on this pictures or after a shower after he came home from a stakeout. Coming to bed after a long day to curl up in his arms.

"Good timing Ryu. Come on then, say goodnight before Asami has to go." Ryu's head snapped up and he looked awake in an instant.

"What do you mean? Why is Papa leaving?" Akihito paused for a moment before looking back at Asami and sharing a look.

"Well, Papa has work and he needs to go back to his hotel to get ready." They both looked back to Ryu and Akihito smiled, though it was a little strained. Ryu let out a quiet sigh and looked down a little dejected.

"Oh, alright." And at that moment, Akihito saw again the seven year old that was under Ryu's usual happy, genius mind. He hated it when Ryu looked like that and couldn't help but sigh. Asami felt the strings in his heart tighten and his chest constrict. He never thought that the sad look on a child's face would affect him like it was now. Kirishma was going to be peeved, but he'll have to understand.

"Actually," A pair of hazel and golden brown eyes turned his way. "Tomorrow is Sunday and it's been a long week after the flight over and going straight to work, I had planned on taking the day off, anyway."

"So you can stay?!" Ryu's eyes lit up in excitement and if he wasn't so tired, Akihito know he'd be bouncing in place. Asami smiled lightly as Ryu immediately brightened up.

"Perhaps, if Akihito would have me." Asami looked to Akihito and before he could say a word, Ryu ran to him and hugged his middle.

"Can he stay, please?" Ryu looked up to Akihito with the biggest watery, golden eyes he ever did see, and before he had even made a decision, he found himself saying one word.

"Alright." Ryu broke out into the biggest smile that it made Asami's cheeks hurt just looking at it. Ryu yelped out happily and hugged Akihito tighter before running over to Asami to do the same. At first Asami was a little shocked before he wrapped his arms around Ryu's shoulders.

"I'm so glad you get to stay!" Asami smiled.

"I am, too. Now listen to your dad and head on to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight, Papa!" Ryu hugged Asami tighter before letting go and running over to Akihito and giving him another hug. "Goodnight, Daddy. I love you." Akihito smiled down to his son and gave him a kiss on the head.

"I love you, too. Now get in bed. I'll be in to tuck you in." Ryu nodded and then giving them both a big smile headed off to his room around the corner. Asami's smile hadn't dimmed as he watched his son run around the corner. "I never thought you would ever cave to a child. That is definitely a first." Asami looked over to see Akihito with a smirk on his face.

"Is it so bad I want to spend time with my son?"

"Oh, no you don't. Don't you try and play it off. Just a few minutes ago it was 'I should be heading back as well.' Now, you were planning to take the day off? I'm calling bullshit on that one." Asami looked away and Akihito considered it a victory. "Anyway, what about Kirishma?"

"What about him?"

"Isn't he going to have a few words about your sudden sleep over?"

"Sleep over?" Asami looked back at Akihito in amusement while he just gave Asami a black look as if to say 'Duh.'

"Well, what else would you call it?"

"Point taken, and no matter what Kirishma has to say, it won't change my decision."

"… You are so mean to him." Asami started to chuckle and Akihito just rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure you've got some calls to make, so I'm going to tuck in Ryu and then get started in the kitchen. Have fun explaining to Kirishma." With that said, Akihito turned and headed for Ryu's bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryu was holding something in bed when Akihito walked in to put him to bed. He had a light, sleepy smile but for some reason he seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"Whatcha got there, bud?"

"A picture of Papa."

"Oh?" Akihito sat next to him and saw it was the picture of Asami that he had taken when they were on the beach after Hong Kong. "That's right. I gave you this when you started asking about him."

"I loved looking at this picture before. I felt like I was connected to him somehow." Akihito looked in shock to Ryu. He had this serene look as he stared at the photo he held.

"And now?"

"The real thing is definitely better. He looks exactly like the picture, but nothing beats being able to finally hug him." Akihito felt his throat swell and tears prick the corner of his eyes. He never knew that Ryu felt this way. If he had, he would've called Asami months ago. Ryu was attached to Asami even before he had met him all because of a picture and a few stories, and now he felt guilty for keeping Ryu away from Asami. At least now he can make up for that with the time they'll have together now… however long that is supposed to be.

"-ddy, Daddy!"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out. Are you ok?" Ryu was looking up at him with the most innocently curious eyes that only he could pull off. Akihito smiled gently at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I had done things a little differently."

"You've done fine. No one can ever make the right choice every time they have to make one. It's human nature to make mistakes." There were times that Akihito wondered if Ryu was the reincarnation of a Guru and now was one of those times.

"Have I ever told you that you are wise beyond your years?"

"Only a million times."

"I thought so. Well, come on. Time for bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"And Papa, too?"

"Yes, Papa, too. I promise."

"Ok, good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Ryu." Akihito leaned forward and kissed Ryu's forehead before standing up and tucking him in. Ryu placed the picture of Asami on his night stand and snuggled into his blankets. As Akihito was closing his door he heard Ryu say something.

"What was that?"

"I said I love you, Daddy." Akihito gave Ryu a soft smile.

"I love you, too. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Ryu nodded and closed his tired eyes and fell asleep. Akihito closed his door and headed down the hall to the living room where he found Asami on the phone.

"That's right … Yes. Move everything back … Thank you Kirishima … I'll see you then." Asami hung up and turned to see Akihito.

"Everything sorted?"

"Almost, Kirishima has to switch around a few things, but it shouldn't be a problem. Ryu?"

"Asleep. He's had a lot of excitement in one day. I'm not surprised that he's zonked out now." Asami nodded and a faint smile spread across his lips. It was a look that Akihito remembered seeing before when he caught Asami thinking about something they had done together. It was nice seeing it again. It was then that Akihito realized how much he had missed Asami.

It wasn't like one of those chick flick moments where the main actress goes on a monologue rant saying that it was like a hole had been in her heart and now it was being filled with the love she had been missing out on. No, it was more like those moments when you're frustrated because you know you're forgetting or missing something and it's driving you absolutely nuts because you can't figure out what it was.

He knew what he was missing, now. He just missed being around Asami. The air around him, the way he spoke and the things he would say. It was comfortable to feel this way, familiar. There was always something that drew them together and it was almost like Yin and Yang. They couldn't go through the day without seeing each other and these last eight years had taken a toll on the both of them.

"Kirishma will be here in a few minutes to drop off a few things for the night." Akihito sighed.

"That's right you left everything back at the hotel, didn't you. I'm sorry about that. You probably have a million things to do while you're here in New York."

"No, it's fine. Really I don't mind. And it's not that difficult to re-schedule a meeting or two. Tomorrow's Sunday so I didn't really have much planned. Plus it's been a long week. As I mentioned before, I planned to take the day off anyway."

"Are you sure? It was last minute, and we could've done this at a better time."

"Akihito, it's fine." Asami gave Akihito a look then that clearly stated that that was the end of the conversation whether he liked it or not. Akihito just sighed and put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, alright, you win." Asami smirked.

"Don't I always?" Akihito gave him a funny look then.

"You wish." There was a knock on the door and they both looked in the direction of the front of the house.

"That's probably Kirishima, now."

"Probably. Alright, grab your stuff and I’ll show you the guest room as soon as the kitchen is cleaned up." Asami nodded and they went in opposite directions. Akihito had just finished up the kitchen when Asami came out, showered and dressed, from the bathroom ready for bed.

Akihito showed him the guest room and left him to his own devices. Back in his own room, Akihito also took a shower and got ready for bed. Once in bed, however, Akihito could not fall asleep to save his life. Asami was in his house… Sleeping in his guest room… And it felt so WRONG! Not in a bad way either.

The thought of Asami sleeping in his home made him want to screech because he felt they should be sleeping together. Just like they had eight years ago. It just felt so frustrating having Asami so close again but feeling like there was still a barrier between them. Like there was an invisible line that they had to cross to be how they used to be, but didn't know what that line was because it was invisible.

Akihito could already tell he was going to develop insomnia before this was all figured out. 


	13. Chapter 13

It took a while but Akihito finally fell asleep around midnight and was woken up the next morning by his annoying as all Hell alarm clock at 7 AM. He always tried to be up before Ryu so he could get him breakfast and start their day.

Being Sunday they usually talked about what they wanted to do that day over breakfast. They'll do anything from going to a movie to playing board games all day. Ryu's favorite game was Mouse Trap and they would play it for hours before moving onto a movie or cards. Anything that will keep them entertained.

Grumbling and stretching before shimmying out of bed, Akihito headed to the door and down the hall. Walking by the guest room, he noticed the door was open and the room empty. Assuming that Asami was in the kitchen for some morning coffee, Akihito headed that way, too. What he found, though, was more than a little surprising.

Turning the corner into the kitchen, Akihito found Ryu standing on a chair next to Asami who was at the stove making something or other. Ryu was giggling about something and Asami let out a breath of laughter.

"Did Daddy really jump from the roof of a building the first time you met?"

"Yes, he did and then while hanging from the sign on the building he taunted me and stuck out his tongue." Ryu fell into a fit of laughter while Asami chuckled next to him.

"It wasn't that funny. I sprained a finger that night." Ryu spun around so fast that he nearly fell off of his chair and Asami caught him before he ate the linoleum.

"Oh, uh, morning Daddy!" Ryu gave Akihito a wide smile from where he hung over Asami's arm and Akihito could see Asami sigh in relief that he caught Ryu. Akihito snorted out a laugh.

"Morning to you too, Bud, Asami."

"Good morning, Akihito." Asami sent a smile over to Akihito before he helped Ryu to stand up on the chair again. Akihito just hoped that he didn't notice the slight heat in his cheeks. Shaking it off, Akihito walked over to stand next to Ryu.

"So, what are you two up to?" Ryu turned to him first.

"Papa said he'd make breakfast, so we're having omelets and toast! Oh, and I was asking Papa more about how you guys met."

"You already asked us that last night. What more was there to tell?"

"A lot! You and Papa were so vague last night just saying you met through work. Jumping off a building doesn't sound like work to me." Ryu gave Akihito a smirk that almost creped him out if it wasn't for the fact it was Ryu smirking at him and not Asami. Ryu really did look like a chibi version of Asami when he did that.

"Well, our work did lead up to that point so technically we met through work." Akihito smiled at Ryu before snapping his head up to Asami giving him a dirty look as he flipped the omelet he had in the pan, smirk perfectly in place.

"How did it lead up to you jumping off a building though?!" Ryu was now looking up at Akihito with pleading, curious eyes and Akihito really couldn't stand the innocence in asking such a simple question about a story that a seven year old definitely should not hear.

"Ok, why don't you go and set the table."

"But, Daddy-!"

"Nope! Table." Akihito lifted Ryu off the chair he was standing and placed him on the ground before pushing him towards the drawer that held the silverware. "You get the forks and knives, Daddy will get the plates."

"Ok, fine." Ryu pouted and headed over to the drawer while Akihito walked around Asami to the cabinet that held the plates.

"Really?!" Akihito hissed.

"Really what, Akihito?" Asami asked in that fake, innocent tone that only made Akihito bristle.

"You know exactly what! Why would you go in-depth with that story? That's hardly one that our son should ever know, no matter how old he gets." Turning back to grab the plates, Akihito missed the grin that spread across Asami's lips when Akihito mentioned that Ryu was their son. He felt pride that would put a peacock to shame swell in his chest.

"Is it so bad that I wanted to make him laugh?" Akihito, holding three plates, snorted as he closed the cabinet and looked back at Asami.

"Asami, Ryu's seven. It doesn't take much more than sticking your tongue out at him to make him laugh." Akihito gave him a small smile and then headed over to the table where Ryu had just finished up placing the forks and knives down. Turning back to the pan where the omelet was finishing up, Asami turned off the burner and carried the pan over to the table where there were two other omelets with some toast on a plate.

Breakfast went over well and it was peaceful. Ryu would try to use his wit to trick Akihito into talking more about the night he and Asami met, but didn't get anything out of him during breakfast. Ryu ended up walking off to the bathroom to clean up pouting after breakfast. Placing some of the dirty dishes into the sink, Akihito sighed.

"Well, that was interesting." Asami said as he brought over the last of the dishes.

"'Interesting' is one way to put it. It was only because I was expecting him to do that, I was able to dodge his questions." Asami chuckled and placed the dishes he was holding onto the counter next to Akihito.

"Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Well, usually Ryu and I will find something to do just to entertain ourselves for the day. With you here, though, he may want to do something."

"Like what?"

"No idea. Maybe go to the park?"

"That sounds like fun. Perhaps we could pack a lunch and eat there. I could drop you and Ryu off at home afterwards and head back to the hotel to get ready for tomorrow."

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all."

"Alright sounds good."

"What sounds good?" Asami and Akihito turned around to see Ryu standing behind them with his head cocked to the side in a way that would make anyone want to pick him up and squeeze him tightly to their chest.

"Hey, Bud. How does going to the park and having a picnic sound?" Ryu's eyes brightened as he smiled and started bouncing in place."

"Really?! That sounds awesome! When do we go?" Akihito smiled back at Ryu at his adorable reaction.

"As soon as I finish the dishes, get dressed and make the lunch. You need to get dressed as well as Papa, so why don't you guys go do that?"

"Ok! Come on, Papa!" Ryu took Asami's hand and started dragging him back to the hall way.

"Alright, I'm coming. Can you pick out your own clothes or would you like me to?"

"Can you, please? Daddy usually does it."

"Alright." Ryu dragged Asami off to his room chatting a million miles a minute while Akihito snorted out a laugh and went back to do the dishes. He was almost done when Asami and Ryu came back into the kitchen. Ryu was wearing a pair of older jeans that were a little frayed at the ends and an orange and white stripped T-shirt. Asami was wearing a dark pair of jeans as well and a black polo. To say the least, Akihito nearly dropped the cup he was rinsing.

"You guys look great." Akihito's cheeks pinked a little at saying that out loud.

"Thanks Daddy!" Ryu beamed from his place next to Asami. Akihito couldn’t help but smile back.

"Are you almost done?" Asami asked. Akihito brought his eyes back up to Asami.

"Yes, I just need to get dressed and start on the lunch."

"Don't worry about the food. Ryu and I will take care of that, you go get dressed."

"Alright, I'll be out to help in a minute." Akihito put the cup in his hands into the strainer to dry and went to his room to get dressed.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

The weather was perfect. The sun was out warming the November air around them as they sat in the park and watched Ryu run around with a few other kids. The silence between them was comfortable and Akihito was still trying to piece together how he felt with Asami sitting next to him.

If Akihito were to be honest, he'd admit that he wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Now that he was letting himself reminisce about the past, he couldn't help feeling regret. He wanted to talk Asami like before, snap at him like he used, live together like they had… wake up to each other like they had.

His heart ached at the thought of all the time they had lost. The holidays, birthdays, Ryu growing up… all of that had been ripped from them all because of a stupid misunderstanding. Watching Ryu now, Akihito could almost physically feel his heart cry out for his stupidity.

He had kept Asami from his son. He had every right to be frightened for their child but now that things were working out between them, they still can not turn back the clock so Asami could experience everything a father should have with their child.

Fingers sifting through his hair brought Akihito out of his sorrow for a moment to look over at the man next to him. Asami was watching him silently as he ran his fingers through Akihito's hair gently. One look in his eyes and Akihito could that Asami was reading him like the open book he was.

"You really do think too much."

"I'm not thinking too much," Akihito pouted and shook Asami hand off his head.

"Oh? The why do you look so depressed?" Akihito looked away knowing he had been caught.

"I'm not depressed, just… I just wish thing s had gone differently." Akihito's voice trailed off quietly and he heard Asami sigh beside him.

"Akihito, there is no point thinking about the past and wishing for what could have been."

"How are you not mad?!" Akihito suddenly snapped. Turning to face Asami, he could tell that his cheeks were red in anger rather than the cold as he glared at Asami. "I took Ryu from you! You missed out on so much and it's like you don't even care."

"Of course I care, Akihito. I'm not happy that I missed out on so many things, but as I said before. There's no helping what has already happened. What matters now is to make the most of the time we spend together." Akihito instantly deflated. Taking a deep breath, he sat back against the bench they were occupying and let it out in a sigh.

Reaching over, Asami wrapped his right arm around Akihito's shoulders and brought him into his side. "How long have you been stewing on this?" Akihito huffed.

"Since we talked in the hotel room." Asami silently shook his head at Akihito.

"You always did overthink things."

"I do not!" Akihito turned his head up and glared at Asami.

"Yes you do. And honestly it's nice to see that some things never change." Asami continued to keep an eye on Ryu, but he didn't have to look to know that Akihito was watching him with wide eyes. Then he felt Akihito move closer to his side and tightened his own arm around him.

Akihito's head leaning against his chest was what truly made the moment. It was like nothing was different. If Asami closed his eyes he could imagine that they were back in the penthouse eight years ago on one of their lazy days. Not that he would though. He would sooner choke himself before he let Ryu out of his line of sight.

His son really was something else. He was very independent and smart, but he still acted his age. For that he couldn't have been more grateful. At Ryu's age, Asami didn't have much. His own father had left and his mother worked three jobs to support them both. He had no one to really look up to and because of that he became ruthless and studied non-stop.

He had to grow up fast and help his mother as best as he could. The fact that Ryu was still acting as he should brought him such relief that he had never known. His son was cared for and Akihito had done a damn good job at it.

It was then that Ryu came bounding over to the two of them, all smiles and sparkly eyes. "Hey! Daddy, I'm hungry." Akihito sat up a little and reached towards the hand-held cooler they had brought with them.

"Alright, bud. Sit down and I'll get out lunch. "

"YAY!" Ryu immediately jumped up into Asami's lap and waited patiently for his lunch. They had made ham sandwiches with lettuce, tomato, and mustard (Mayo for Ryu… he hates mustard). They all dug into their lunch, Ryu being mindful of crumbs falling on him and Asami.

When they were done, Ryu darted off to play with his friends while Akihito and Asami sat close and watched. Both of them were feeling a contentment that they hadn't thought they ever would feel again. Akihito could definitely agree with Asami: It is nice that some things never change.

* * *

To say that Ryu was tired by the time they had finished dinner would be an understatement. The poor kid was zonked out at the table before Akihito could even start the dishes. Asami had to carry him to his room and change him before putting him to bed. Ryu didn't even twitch the entire time and Asami made sure that he was snug under his blankets before leaving the room and headed out to the kitchen.

"In bed?" Akihito asked as he came around the corner.

"Mhm, didn't acknowledge me as I got him changed." Akihito smiled softly.

"He wore himself out today. He was so happy." Akihito continued to do the dishes and Asami sat at the table.

"I really should be heading out." Akihito turned back to Asami.

"That's right you have work. Shit, Ryu won't get to say goodbye to you."

"I'll be at the school in the morning to see Ryu off with you. That way he won't be upset about not saying goodbye." Akihito breathed a sigh of relief.

"That sounds great, I know he'll be upset. He's only known you for two days and he's already so attached to you." Akihito's relief fell and was replaced with the same guilt he felt before, though not as harsh.

"Akihito, I you're overthinking again. What did we talk about today?"

"Ok, this time I'm not overthinking anything. I know what we talked about and I know you're right, I just… can't help it. I feel so guilty for keeping you two apart. It wasn't fair to either of you." Akihito stared down at his feet and didn't acknowledge Asami as he stood from the table and walked towards him.

"Akihito look at me." Asami lifted his chin so Akihito would have no choice but to do as he said. "You're right it wasn't fair to us, but it wasn't fair to you either. Because I didn't try harder to explain that it had been a misunderstanding. Because I didn't just tell you what was going on, I lost the experience of you in my life, your pregnancy and watching our son grow." Akihito watched as Asami's eyes grow darker and self blame overtake him.

"If there is really anyone to blame, it would be me. I should've known that while I didn't want you to worry, I could have told you some things. Not everything, but enough so you would've known that everything was under control and to wait until I gave the ok. You may be stubborn and independent, but even you would've understood when to lay low. For my own stubbornness, I am truly sorry, Akihito."

Before Akihito could stop himself he'd wrapped his arms around Asami's waist and held on tight, burring his face into his chest. After a beat. Asami wrapped his own arms around Akihito's shoulders and squeezed. "I guess we're both pretty stubborn." And with that said, the two of them felt something lift from their shoulders. It was like they had been holding their breath ever since that day in the hotel room and they could finally breathe.

… Akihito was still going to kick Kirishima and Suoh's asses, but for now that could wait.

The two of them released each other at Asami's phone buzzing. Kirishima was waiting outside. Asami gathered his things together and Akihito walked him to the door. "Besides tomorrow, when will we see you again?" Asami paused with a hand on the handle.

"I was actually thinking we could make this a weekly occurrence. Working during the week and spending the weekends with you and Ryu. Would that be alright?" Akihito stood stunned for a moment before he nodded.

"Y-yeah, that's fine. I think Ryu would like that."

"Alright, then I'll see you in the morning and then this coming weekend."

"Ok, we'll see you. Tell Kirishima I said to drive safe." Asami gave an amused smirk.

"I thought you weren't very happy with him." Akihito rolled his eyes but gave an amused grin of his own.

"I'm not and he is still on my shit list with Suoh, but that doesn't mean want either of them to get hurt… unless it's by me." Asami chuckled lowly and opened the door.

"In that case I'll pass along the message. Have a good night Akihito."

"You too, Asami. See you tomorrow." Asami nodded before stepping out and closing the door behind him. Akihito stepped forward to lock the door only to find the lock already turned. Akihito couldn't help the small smile that found its way across his lips before heading back to the kitchen to get started on the dishes.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryu was upset the next morning when he found out he had missed his father, but immediately cheered up when he found out that he would see him before school. Akihito made sure that it was around the corner from the school so they wouldn't attract too much attention. Ryu met Suoh and Kirishima too. It was rather amusing when he started his million and one question attack. Both men were baffled by how fast and long Ryu could go without a breath.

The weeks following were much the same as Asami had said. During the week he'd work, but would call and say goodnight to Ryu and Akihito. When the weekend came, Asami would be there Saturday morning and stay until Monday morning where he would see Akihito and Ryu off while leaving for work himself.

It was when Ryu went on Winter Vacation, that the routine changed a little…

Christmas music was playing in the living room when Asami came in that Saturday morning. It was three days before Christmas and already, he could feel the energy Ryu was putting off as he listened to him sing along to Frost the Snowman.

"He's that excited?" Asami asked as he turned to Akihito.

"He usually is during the holidays, but this year it just seems different."

"Different? How so?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're here." Akihito shrugged and they headed into the living room where Ryu was trying to wrap the garland around the tree. "Ryu, I told you to wait until your father got here. He's taller than both of us."

Ryu answered without looking back while reaching as high as he could on his toes, "Well, he's taking too long! When's Papa getting here anyway? So slow." Ryu suddenly yelped as a strong arm went around his waist and lifted him up.

"Slow I may be, but I'm still taller than you, midget."

"Midget?!" Ryu started sputtering and squirming around in Asami's arms. He had taken to calling Ryu midget just to rile him up every once in a while. "Who are you calling a midget, you giant!"

Asami turned to Akihito, "He is definitely your son."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you tease the both of us."

"That's because you're both adorable."

"Adorable?!" This time it was both Akihito and Ryu who sputtered. Asami could only smirk at the two of them.

Eventually they got the garland wrapped around the tree and the ornaments on the branches. The tinsel was ruled out after what had happened the year before. Ryu tried protesting, saying that he didn't know that the bag was going to explode. In the end Akihito won with no tinsel and a grumbling Ryu.

It was when Asami was trying to get the lights untangled that Akihito had a field day with his camera. He had been taking pictures all day, but a picture of Asami tangled up in Christmas lights had been the icing on the cake. They got the lights on the tree too after much cursing and glaring from Asami and loud laughter from both Akihito and Ryu.

"So, Papa, you are coming over for Christmas, right?" They had been sitting around the dinner table when Ryu look up to Asami with expectant eyes and asked him. Asami just turned and smiled at him.

"Of course I'll be here for Christmas. Because it's the holidays I don't have any work until the day after, so there's no way I'd miss it." Ryu's eyes lit up as bright as the tree in the living room.

"So, does that mean you could stay the night Christmas Eve too?!" Asami looked across from himself to Akihito.

"If your father wouldn't mind having me, I don't see why not."

"Daddy! Papa can stay right? Please~!" Akihito only rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I don't mind. I think it's a great idea." Ryu cheered and then began his never ending chatter about seeing Santa Clause. From what Asami was told, it had been his dream to catch him every year since he was three years old. Every year his plans were foiled, but he was determined to get him this year.

When dinner was done, they all piled into the living room to watch a Christmas movie that had come on. Coincidentally it was Frosty the Snowman and Ryu sang along to all the songs from in between Asami and Akihito. Akihito would hum with him and Asami just watched them with soft eyes.

When the movie was over, the kitchen cleaned up and Ryu was squeaky clean from his bath, Asami and Akihito tucked him into bed. He was curled up snuggly under his duvet when they left his bedroom and headed to the living room.

Relaxing on the couch together Asami asked, "So how's Ryu doing in school?"

"He's doing amazing as always. Top grades, praise from his teachers. The principal asked me if I wanted him to skip the fourth grade and put him in the fifth grade next year."

"Are you going to?"

"I asked Ryu, but he told me no. Said that if they offer again when he's in middle school he'll think about it."

"Why doesn't he want to go to the fifth grade early?" Akihito chuckled.

"His exact words were that he didn't want to be nine years old and in middle school running around bigger kids to all his classes. To be honest I'm not too keen on him going so early either. He's already going there a year early as it is. I love that he's doing so well, but it feels like he's growing up too fast." Akihito looked off to the side a little wistful.

"It doesn't matter how old he gets, he'll always be our son. Nothing is ever going to change that even time itself." Akihito's attention was brought back to Asami. He was looking at him with such care just like he had years ago and Akihito couldn't help feeling nostalgic.

Suddenly it was as if he had been transported back in time to those rare days they both had off and they would just lazily lounge on the couch. A movie would be playing and popcorn would be laying in a bowl forgotten on the coffee table as they just enjoyed the others company. Their warmth would share and mingle as they sat close. Asami would have his arm wrapped around his shoulders and at some point Akihito would end up leaning against him, close enough to feel his heart beat.

It was almost like instinct had taken over. Akihito didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew he was leaning into Asami as they shared a kiss. It was just as he remembered. Asami was usually forceful and forward, but he did have his soft moments and this was one of them. He gently cradled Akihito with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other around his shoulder with his fingers threading through his hair.

Akihito's own hands were pressed against Asami's chest. He could feel his hard body underneath the black long-sleeved thermal he wore and he couldn't help it as his fingers ran over the covered skin. When they finally pulled away, Akihito realized that he had closed his eyes and as Asami leaned his forehead against his own, he opened his eyes to looked into golden brown with his own hazel.

They just sat there for a while. No words passed through them as their breaths mingled together in the silence of the living room, the only light coming from the light in the kitchen over the sink. Asami ran his fingers through Akihito's hair and Akihito played with the collar of his shirt.

They were more than content to stay exactly where they were, so neither complained when Asami leaned back to lay across the couch pulling Akihito along with him. Once Akihito was settled against him, Asami pulled down the blanket that had been thrown over the back of the couch and covered the both of them.

In the silence of the living room, the two of them fell asleep together in each others arms for the first time in years. As soon as they got the chance, there would be much to talk about. 


	16. Chapter 16

It was warm under the blanket when Akihito woke on Sunday morning. He sighed sleepily and snuggled down into the broad chest underneath him. Based off the even, deep breathing and the steady heart beat under his ear, Akihito assumed that Asami was still asleep. It was still too early for Ryu to be up yet either, so Akihito just laid still and enjoyed himself.

He didn't even realized he had dozed off until he heard a soft chuckle from underneath him. "What are you doing, Ryu?"

"Uh, nothing." The sounds of quick feet running across the carpet had Akihito suspicious.

"What did he do?"

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yes, and he was up to something." Akihito heard another chuckle and a hand rubbing up and down his back.

"I woke up to find him with a camera. My guess is that he was taking pictures of us asleep."

Akihito groaned. "Great. It is too early for this."

"On the contrary, it's almost 10:30, so it's not that early."

"I didn't even think it was possible for you to sleep that late. Old age catching up to you?" Akihito knew he was poking the sleeping bear, but to be honest he didn't really care.

"Old am I?" That's all it took for Akihito to start struggling, but Asami already had him in a firm grip as he attacked Akihito soft sides. Akihito's squeals attracted the attention of Ryu and as he came back into the living room, Akihito could hear him giggled.

"Ryu- HAHAHA- Help!"

"Nope. Sorry dad, but this is hilarious." Ryu continued to giggle as he watched his parents on the couch. Asami was relentless in his attack and didn't stop until Akihito was crying and laughing, but yelling about having to pee. Once Akihito had caught his breath, he ran to the bathroom and relieved himself. Looking at his face in the mirror, he shook his head at how botchy it was from his tears.

After cleaning himself up, Akihito headed out to the living room to see Asami and Ryu on the couch looking at the camera Ryu held. It was the camera Akihito had given him earlier that year for his seventh birthday. He wasn't as taken with photography as Akihito was, but he did like taking pictures. Sneaking up behind them, Akihito pouted when he saw the pictures. Ryu had been taking photos of them while Asami had been attacking him.

"Traitor." Ryu yelped and fell off the couch while Asami just looked back with a smirk. "What's with smug look?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Bull, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't believe that I do."

"Jackass."

"You guys are funny." Akihito and Asami broke off their banter and looked down to see Ryu looking up at them with an amused smile. "Do you want to see the pictures too, daddy? I think you'll like them. Papa does!"

Akihito looked back to Asami, unimpressed, "Yes, I'm sure he does. Ya, sure I'll take a look." Akihito came around and sat down with Asami and Ryu in between them. The pictures were pretty funny.  Akihito's face was red and Asami look thoroughly pleased with himself as he attacked the smaller mans sides.

Ryu couldn't get enough of it and wouldn't stop giggling. It wasn't long though that they heard growling. Ryu smile sheepishly before darting off to the kitchen leaving his parents and camera behind. Asami volunteered to make breakfast and followed. Akihito was about to stand too, when he noticed the camera the was on the couch in place of Ryu.

Picking it up, he went through the last few photos that were on there. It was when he got to the last photo that he paused. Ryu had taken a picture of them asleep on the couch. They both had looked so relaxed in sleep. They were covered with the blanket Asami had thrown over them the night before. Asami had one of his arms around his back with the other one wrapped around his waist. Akihito's own hand was resting just underneath Asami's collar bone with his head on his shoulder.

Akihito had to tare his eyes away by shear force as Ryu called him from the kitchen. Some memories were just impossible to forget. No matter how much time has passed.

Breakfast was good. French toast, bacon and orange juice. Couldn’t have asked for… well unless it was seconds. After breakfast Ryu was eager to be dressed and out the door. Winter in New York was a child's heaven. There was snow everywhere and Ryu wanted nothing more that to go out and build a snowman and make snow angels.

Akihito and Asami sat on the front step of the house while Ryu ran around in the snow. By the time lunch came around Ryu had some how gotten his parents to participate in an all out snowball battle. They were cold and wet when they went inside and Akihito was quick to prescribe warm, dry clothes and a mug of hot chocolate each, or in Asami's case coffee.

They all had lunch and ended up in the living room playing board games or watching cartoons for the rest of the afternoon. Ryu was yawning by the end of dinner time and was in bed right after he had taken a bath. It was as they were leaving their sons room that Asami said something.

"Akihito, you know we need to talk." Akihito sighed. Yes, he did know they needed to talk. You don't spend a night on the couch like that after so long and not need to talk.

"I know. Let's go to the living room. I'll make some tea." So to the living room they went. Akihito made the tea while Asami waited on the couch. However, once they were both on the couch with their teas, neither of them knew really where to start. So Akihito started from the beginning. "You know, when I really left Japan, I was terrified."

Asami looked over to Akihito. "Of what?"

"So many things," Akihito sighed. "I was scared that you would find me. Scared of leaving home for the first time. That no one would help me once I got here. On top of the fact that I was about to be a parent. I didn't know what I was doing." Akihito looked down into his tea. "Sometimes I still fell like I don't."

"Well obviously you did know what you were doing." Akihito looked back up at Asami as he put his tea on the coffee table. "Ryu wouldn't have turned out as incredible as he is if you hadn't." Akihito rolled his eyes.

"That was not just me. Ryu is amazing on his own. I just made sure he didn't try eating his toes." Asami and Akihito both chuckled.

"He still couldn't have done it without your encouragement. It means a lot to kids when their parents are involved in what the do."

"And now you're here as well. He absolutely idolizes you." Akihito bit his lip as he looked back to his tea. "Asami, when do you plan on going home? Back to Japan." Asami let out a soft sigh.

"The twelfth next month. Everything should be ready by then and the club will be opened that week end."

"So, in less than three weeks." Something heavy made it way to the bottom of Akihito's stomach.

"Yes." The silence the over took the living room was near suffocating. Akihito fidgeted with the tea in his hands and hung his head. "I was thinking that you would like to visit some old friends and Ryu could see Japan as well." Akihito snapped his head up to look at Asami.

"What?" Asami leaned forward and took the tea from Akihito's hands. He placed it next to his own before taking Akihito hands in his own.

"You didn't think that I was about to leave you and Ryu here." Akihito cold only look at Asami, stunned. "Akihito, come home with me."


	17. Chapter 17

Asami sat silently as he let Akihito take in exactly what he was asking. Akihito himself felt like time had stopped for a moment. Asami wanted to bring him and Ryu home to Japan. He wanted to show Ryu Japan. Akihito could see his friends that he hadn't seen in eight years. It sounded so nice. But then he snapped out of it.

"Asami, I… I can't. Ryu's got school and I can't just uproot him like that. He wouldn't know anyone and while he does speak Japanese, it's a rusty at best."

"Akihito, he's brilliant. Do you honestly believe that he wouldn't learn it all in a matter of weeks?"

"No, he'd have down pat no problem, but what about the other kids? When he starts school it's going to be so different."

"Yes, it is, but as you've said before Ryu can handle himself. He's already done it." Akihito stared into Asami's eyes and bit his lip. The older man did make a few good points. "Akihito, don't you want him to see it? See where you grew up, where you used to work. Show him the hot springs where you were stuck at because you had you things stolen?"

Akihito let out a huffed laugh. "You mean where you and Feilong ambushed me? I think that's one place Ryu doesn't need to go."

"All that same, but don't you want him t see it?" Akihito sighed.

"Of course I want him to see it. I want to show him everything that I knew, but I just think it's a little too soon."

"… Are you sure?" Akihito silently nodded.

"If Ryu wasn't in school when you left, I would probably think about it, but he goes back on the 3rd. And his next break isn't until April when he has his Spring Break." Asami nodded.

"Then would you consider coming to Japan in April?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Akihito gave Asami a smile and the older mans lips twitched.

"School breaks in America are strange."

"Aren't they? I had a hard time understanding how it worked for the first two years that Ryu was in school, I tell you what."

"Doesn't school start in September?"

"Yes! Instead of starting in April and ending in January of the next year, American schools start in either August or September and end in June of the next year."

"Why not have one school year in the same year?"

"No idea, they just don't. Honestly I think its stupid." There was a pause between them and then Akihito started to giggle while Asami chuckled and shook his head.

It was long after their talk that Akihito started yawning. The two of them stood and went their own rooms that night, though neither of them got much sleep.

* * *

Christmas Eve was not much different than the day before. It had snowed over night and Ryu was bright eyed and bushy tailed by 9 AM. Akihito groaned when his son ran into his room and started jumping up and down on the bed before he snagged him. Akihito tickled Ryu under his jammies making the seven year old squeal. Asami was the one who came in and saved him so Akihito could get dressed.

When the older blonde walked out into the kitchen, Ryu was at the table chowing down on pancakes and Asami was setting down OJ.

"Good morning, Aki." Akihito smiled.

"Morning guys."

"Mormin' abby!" Ryu shot back and Akihito ruffled his hair.

"Don't talk with you mouth full, you'll end up chocking." Ryu chewed what was left of his pancake and swallowed before speaking again.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to leave you hanging." Akihito snorted while the corners of Asami's lips twitched higher.

"I think it would've been fine, but thank you, bud." Asami joined them at the table and made a plate for himself and they all began to eat in a comfortable silence until Ryu broke it.

"Hey, Daddy! Can we go to the park today?" Akihito looked out the windows next to the table and bit his lip.

"I don't know. The snow is pretty thick out there and I don't know how the roads are. Asami, what do you think?"

"I think that your father is right, Ryu. It's not safe out right now. We should probably stick with the yard for now." Ryu pouted, but nodded that he understood.

"Sorry bud, but you know with all this snow we'll be able to build a snow fort in the yard. I'm sure Papa would love to help." Akihito looked to Asami with a devious grin.

"Something tells me that it'll just be me and Ryu outside."

"You would be correct."

"You're not coming out Daddy?" Ryu looked over to Akihito in confusion, but not disappointment.

"No, I think I'll sit this one out and let you two have some time together. Plus, I've got a few things that I need to do in the house."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking of making the cookies for Santa tonight so they would be fresh. And when you come back in, I'll have hot cocoa and coffee waiting for you guys. Once you've warmed up we can decorate the cookies."

"YAY!" Ryu did a double fist bump into the air, a drop of syrup from his fork that was still in his hand fell and landed on his nose. Akihito busted out laughing followed but Ryu's giggles and Asami's deep chuckle.

"Well, once you've finished you, wash your face and get dressed for outside."

"Ok!" Ryu finished his breakfast in record time before bounding off to the bathroom and then to his own room. It was as Asami and Akihito were cleaning up that Asami spoke.

"You're not just baking cooking, are you?"

"No," Akihito looked over to Asami a little guiltily. "I kinda need to finish wrapping Ryu's presents. But I've only got a few left and I was thinking that while you two were outside I could wrap them up and bake the cookies. Killing two birds with one stone." Akihito grinned sheepishly. Asami just shook his head amused.

"I think I can manage to keep him distracted. How many do you have left?"

"Only three or four, so it shouldn't take me long. Just make sure he goes to the bathroom before you go outside. That way he won't be coming in because he has to tinkle." Asami snorted before clearing his throat, but the mirth never left his eyes. "Oh, shut up. Having kids means you can't curse. Sue me that it's become a habit." Akihito grumbled before dropping the breakfast dishes into the sink and started getting out the cookie stuff.

Asami chuckled. "Whatever you say, Akihito." The older blonde glared at the taller man before they both went off to do their own thing.


	18. Chapter 18

Akihito could've shouted in self victory. The presents were wrapped and the cookies were baked. All he needed to do now was wait for the cookies to cool down and hide the presents. So as they were sitting on the cooling rack, Akihito scooped up the gifts and skittered back to his room. Making a bee-line for his closet, Akihito opened a panel in the back where Ryu's other gifts were hidden.

Akihito had no idea why there was a panel in the back of his closet, but it made a good hiding place so he didn't question it. Closing it, Akihito straightened and headed back out to the kitchen. It wasn't quite lunch yet so he headed into the living room and grabbed a book. Getting comfy, Akihito started reading one of his favorite authors. He may live in America, but didn't mean he was going to give up on reading anything by Usami Akihiko.

Meanwhile, outside Asami was helping Ryu make an even bigger snowman than the day before. All the while he was singing frosty the snowman which Asami couldn't help but to smile at. It was as Asami was putting the head on that Ryu asked a question.

"Papa, what are you getting Daddy for Christmas?" Asami looked down at bright golden eyes that reflected his own only with shining innocence.

"What do you think I should get Daddy?" Ryu bit his lip for a moment before brightening up.

"Either a new book or something pretty." Asami chuckled.

"Something pretty? Like what?"

"A bracelet or maybe… a ring." Ryu averted his eyes away from his Papa's own and pretended to be smoothing out the sides of the snowman. Asami, however, raised a brow and crouched down next to his son.

"A ring? What sort of ring? There would be so many to choose from." Ryu continued to fidget with the snowman and Asami noticed that he was starting to blush.

"Well, you could get- um. It could be a, um… a wedding ring." Ryu's voice was so tiny that Asami had to lean in close to hear him, but when he did he couldn't help the widening of his own eyes.

"A wedding ring? Ryu do you want Papa and Daddy to get married?" Ryu nodded vigorously before turning to him. The same determination shining in his eyes that reminded Asami so much of Akihito.

"I want Daddy to be happy and I've never seen him as happy as he is with you before." Asami was quite literally stunned to the point where all he could do was blink. Ryu took his silence as a continue. "I always knew when Daddy was thinking about you because he would have this grim smile and his eyes would water like he was going to cry. I tried to help him be happy, but I'm just a kid. There's not much that I can do." Ryu own eyes began to water and he started to sniffle.

It was then that Asami took his son into his arms and held him tight. "I'm sorry, Ryu. I never meant to hurt Daddy. I won't deny that it was my fault that Daddy left and I regret it very much. I want to see Daddy happy, too."

Ryu pulled back a little, his nose red and his eyes clearing. "So, you'll marry Daddy?" Asami chuckled.

"It's not as simple as that I'm afraid, but maybe one day. If Daddy will want to."

"Why wouldn't Daddy want to now?"

"Because, well we've only been together again for a little while and if we were to get married you both would have to move to Japan with m-"

"Really?! I'd get to go to Japan? I want to try hot pot and go to Tokyo Tower. Hot Springs! Can we go to a hot spring?" Asami started to laugh.

"You sure know a lot about Japan. Did Daddy tell you about all those things?"

"Some of it, but I also did my own research on the computers at school. We have a day every week that we go to the computer lab to play math games. I always finish mine so I had a teacher help me look some things up."

"Hmm, in that case you're going to have to make a list of everything you want to do. Maybe during one of your breaks you can visit." Ryu immediately deflated in his arms and began to pout.

"So, you're not going to ask Daddy to marry you?" Asami sighed.

"Maybe not yet, but I think something just as pretty would make Daddy just as happy."

"Like what?" Asami gave Ryu a mischievous grin.

"You'll have to find out tomorrow."

"No fair!" Asami only chuckled and then held Ryu to him as his son also began to laugh.

"Why don't we finish up this snowman then head inside. It's almost lunch time so Daddy should be calling for us soon."

"Ok!" After that they finished up the snowman and just as Asami had lifted Ryu to put the carrot nose on, the front door opened.

"Hey, you two. Lunch is ready." Akihito called.

"Daddy! Look at the snowman we made." Akihito smiled as he watched Asami put Ryu down.

"I see and he's a very handsome snowman. Now come inside, your lunch will get cold."

"What's for lunch?" Ryu asked as he came bounding up to the house.

"Chicken noddle soup and hot chocolate."

"Yay!" Ryu bee-lined past Akihito and was heading to the kitchen.

"Ryu! You need to take your boots off."

"Oh, sorry." Akihito crouched down next to Ryu and helped him out of his winter clothes as Asami came in and shut the door behind him. With the winter coats and boots removed, the three of them walked to the kitchen where it smelled of soup and freshly baked cookies.

"Eat all your lunch and you can have a cookie when they are done being decorated."

"Ok." Ryu didn't seem to be really listening as he clambered up into his usual chair and began to eat. Akihito could only shake his head. Finally the two adults took their own seats and ate their lunch.

The rest of the day was filled with Christmas movies and board games just as it had been the day before. The cookies were decorated and a few were left on a plate next to a glass of milk on the coffee table. Dinner was pork chops, but Akihito could see Ryu eyeing the ham that was for their Christmas dinner the next day. If that thing hadn't been raw, Ryu would've attacked it by now.

By the time 9 o'clock rolled around, Ryu was yawning and leaning against Akihito. Asami helped him put their son to bed and cleaned up the living room.

"When are you going to bring out Ryu's gifts?"

"Probably around 2 AM. Seriously, any other time of the night and it's like he's got radar. I've had some close calls over the last few years." Asami smirked.

"Of course you did, he's too smart for his own good. I'll have Kirishima drop off the gifts I got him around then."

"I almost feel bad for him."

"But you don't."

"Nope." Akihito smirked as he threw away the trash and started heading for the hallway. "Just please don't spoil him too badly."

"I make no promises." Asami responded, following behind the shorter blond.

"Doting Papa's, typical. Well, goodnight."

"Good night, Akihito." With that Asami turned into his room and Akihito turn left to head to his own.

By morning the tree would be filled with presents and few surprises.


	19. Chapter 19

Sure enough, Kirishima dropped everything off after Akihito already put Ryu's gift under the tree. Asami was quick to place everything just right. He had to admit that he didn't totally spoil Ryu, but he had seven years of Christmas' to make up for. So, Akihito will have to deal with it.

He didn't get him anything crazy like a gaming console, he was seven, but that didn't stop him from getting a new board game and a few (a lot) of sweets.

The next morning, Asami woke up to Ryu jumping up and down on his bed talking too fast to understand him before darting out of the room. Not even a minute later, he could hear the seven year old waking up Akihito just as excitedly from down the hall. Asami just rolled his eyes with a smile and got out of bed.

As he got to his door, Ryu darted past him and headed to the living room. A second later, Akihito came trudging around the corner still rubbing his eyes and yawning. Thirty-one years old and he can still look adorable.

"Merry Christmas, Akihito."

"Mh, Mry Chrsms…" Asami chuckled at the mumbled greeting. "Not funny."

"Let's go see what Ryu's up to. Hopefully he hasn't started without us." Akihito snorted as they headed to the living room.

"He wouldn't dare. He knows he has to eat something before opening his presents. I don't want him filling up on the candy that Santa brought him."

"Something tells me that the elves may have sent him some as well." Akihito swung his head around to look at Asami with narrowed eyes.

"How much is some?" Asami could only grin as they walked into the living room to see Ryu looking at the presents like a happy puppy.

"There you two are! Look at all this. It's awesome!" Akihito's eyes bulged at seeing double the number of presents had appeared under the tree. He instantly glowered at Asami who only met his gaze with laughter in his eyes. Akihito then turned back to Ryu.

"Yes, I see. It would seem that you were very good this year."

"I can't wait to open them. Let's have breakfast quick daddy!" Ryu zoomed off to the kitchen then to see what he could find that was quick to make and eat. Akihito turned again to Asami and hissed.

"I thought you said you weren't going to spoil him."

"No, I said I make no promises. It was you who hoped that I wouldn't. And don't worry, it's not like I got him a PlayStation or a Wii. He's seven and already has too much energy." Akihito relaxed at that.

"As long as there's nothing outrageous in that pile that I'll have to confiscate we shouldn't have a problem. But if there is, I expect you to hide it before he opens them while I make breakfast."

"I'm not worried."

"Hmph." Together they followed Ryu into the kitchen who was currently looking back and forth between the box of Cheerios and a box of waffle batter. "What's up bud?"

"I really want waffles, but Cheerios would be faster to eat."

"Maybe, but waffles are more fun to make than just pouring cereal into a bowl."

"Deal." Ryu picked up both the boxes and handed the waffle batter to Akihito before putting the cereal back into the cabinet.

Making and eating breakfast had been fun. It also ended with everyone getting changed into comfy day clothes. There was no way that Akihito was going to have waffle batter and syrup on his couch or floor. The two adults sat on the couch together and watched as Ryu tore into his present and Akihito had to admit that the things Asami got for him weren't so bad.

The board game 'Monopoly: The Mega Edition' looked like it would be fun. One of the bigger ones turned out to be an art set and a kite in another. Asami had leaned over to him while Ryu wasn't looking and said 'To give him something to do outside during summer.' There was also a kids gardening set and couple of books that Asami thought that he would like.

Akihito had gotten him a few books as well and some toys. One of which was a huge stuffed dragon that when Asami  asked how he had wrapped it, Akihito only replied with 'daddy magic'. Akihito had gotten a good laugh and a confused look from Ryu.

It was as Ryu was making a last check that he had gotten all his presents that he noticed one more under the tree towards the back. Asami had been waiting for this one.

"Looks like I almost missed one." As Ryu pulled it out he looked at the tag and then looked back to his parents. "It says that it's for us, Daddy, from Papa." Akihito blinked before looking over to Asami.

"Well, aren't you going to open it? It is addressed to the both of you."

"Yeah, come here daddy!" Akihito looked back and forth between Asami and Ryu before standing and walking over to where their son sat on the carpet. Taking a seat next to Ryu, they opened the gift together. Under the wrapping were two jewelry boxes, each with their names, Akihito and Ryu in silver.

The two of them took their own box and open it. Akihito was immediately speechless. Inside was a chain necklace with a thin silver bar. On the bar were the names Ryu & Ryuichi engraved in cursive writing. Hearing a gasp beside him, Akihito looked over to see Ryu holding a necklace identical to his, but he could see Daddy & Papa engraved on his.

Swinging his head to look at Asami, the older man reached under his shirt and brought out another necklace with Akihito & Ryu engraved on it. Akihito could feel his breath catch in his throat.

"I felt that this would be the easiest way to always be together. On days we don't see each other, we will never truly be apart." Akihito could feel tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes. Ryu jumped up and ran to his Papa, launching himself into his arms.

"I love it Papa! It's perfect." Ryu snuggled into Asami's chest and he held his son tight before looking back up to Akihito. Raising one of his arms, he motion for the older blonde to join them. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Akihito did just that. Holding Ryu while being held by Asami was one of the best feelings Akihito had ever experienced and secretly he hoped that he would get this chance more often.

After their cuddle, Asami helped both Ryu and Akihito put on their necklaces. He also mentioned that the chains were made so they could be added to or shortened depending on length preference. Ryu then started running around with Asami to play with his new toys and have a look at the books he had gotten. Akihito's heart swelled and a warmth grew in his chest at the feeling of Asami's gift laying just below his collar bones.

Akihito eventually joined them in the fun and they played until lunch time. Akihito then had Asami and Ryu clean up while he made chicken stir-fry. When lunch was eaten and the dishes cleaned, they all settled down to watch a few of the new movies that Santa (Akihito and Asami) had brought Ryu for Christmas.

Dinner that night had been ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce and green beans. Ryu had gotten juice and Asami broke out a bottle of red wine he had hidden in his room. Dessert was chocolate pudding pie and a choice in flavored ice cream. Ryu had some how gotten Asami to take a bite of the pudding pie and Akihito nearly fell out of his seat when he saw the look on his face as he tried to swallow it. He did it though, so he had to give Asami credit for that.

Before any of them knew it, it was almost ten o'clock and Ryu had passed out on the couch. With Asami's help, Akihito got their adorable son into his pj's and in bed. Asami and Akihito went back to the living room where the raven brought the plate they had used for crackers back into the kitchen while the blonde cleaned up the monopoly game.

And once again they had ended up on the couch together. Asami was leaned back into the corner of the couch and Akihito was snuggled up to his side with his arm wrapped around him. The only light in the room was glowing in from the light over the sink in the kitchen and the lights on the Christmas tree. Akihito was playing with his necklace in between his fingers when Asami looked down at him.

"Do you really like it, your necklace?" Akihito looked up to Asami with a smile.

"Yeah, I do. I especially like the thought you put into it."

"I've spent the last eight years without you. And now that I have you both, I wanted to make sure that we'd never be like that again, no matter how far we may be from each other." Akihito could feel the tears making a reappearance, but he refused to cry. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Asami's shoulder.

"It makes me feel a little guilty, though."

"But why?"

"Because I didn't get you anything." Asami's eyes softened as he brought a hand up and tilted Akihito's head until he was looking at him.

"Akihito, being here with you and Ryu this year is more then enough. Honestly I never thought I would see you again, so to be here with the both of you is a gift in itself. I couldn't ask for more." Ok, now Akihito really couldn't hold back his tears. He sniffled once as a few escaped and ran down his cheeks. Asami brought both of his hands to Akihito's face to wipe them away.

In the next moment, they were leaning closer together and Akihito closed his eyes as his lips met Asami's. The kiss was sweet and for a moment Akihito was reminded of the day when Asami had rescued him from Feilong on the cruise ship. Back then, Akihito had felt relieved to be back in Asami's arms and ashamed for being the reason he had been injured.

Now, those feeling were warring with each other again. Only this time Asami had been hurting for several years and was only now getting relief from his pain. All because they were together again. It was then that Akihito thought that if that was what it would take, he'd be willing to do it for Asami.

Pulling back, Akihito caught his breath before saying what he was thinking and knowing with all his heart that this is what he wanted. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* - Smut

"Maybe going back to Japan wouldn't be so bad."

Asami froze and pulled back further to look at Akihito. The blonde had always been an open book. He wore his heart on his sleeve and his thoughts on his lips. But it was his eyes that always betrayed his emotions. At that moment, his sleeves conveyed his strength, his lips spoke truth and his eyes shined with the determination that he always could count on being there.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I know that you going back without me isn't going to be easy for you. And to be honest, it won't be for me either. I want to be with you. I want Ryu to live in Tokyo, see his roots. And going back and forth isn't fair for him and I never realized how much I wanted to go home until I saw you again." Akihito paused to catch his breath. "I always knew that there was something missing after things calmed down when Ryu was born. The problem was that I never knew what it was.

"Seeing you again, being around you and knowing the truth after all these years… it's like I can breath again. Like the last few pieces are coming together after being lost under the couch for a week." Akihito huffed out a laugh as Asami smiled. "And Ryu deserves to be around you and to know what it's like to be in a real family, and not just these stolen weekends. I think that it would be better this way, so yes, I'm sure."

The room was silent for only a heart beat before Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist and quickly pulled him into his lap. Akihito could only gasp as the was manhandled before his lips were devoured by Asami's own. Once his head caught up with what was happening, Akihito wrapped his own arms around Asami's shoulders.

Not one to just sit back, Akihito moved around until he was straddling Asami's hips without letting go for a second. Asami ran his tongue along the seam of Akihito's lips and the younger man opened to him instantly. Akihito had forgotten what this had felt like. To be in the arms of one of the scariest men on the planet and held like he was the most important thing in the world. It was euphoric.

Akihito could feel Asami's large, warm hands run up his back under his shirt. Mapping out every inch of skin he could reach. Akihito's hands didn't stand idle either. He didn't hesitate to run his fingers through Asami's black hair. It was just as silky as he remembered and he couldn't help giving the strands a little tug.

Asami pulled Akihito flush against him before moving his hands south to cup Akihito's firm ass. The blonde jumped but did not pull away from the larger mans assault. In fact he started to push back into Asami's grip earning himself a hard squeeze.

Letting out a soft laugh, Akihito ran his fingers through Asami's black locks one last time before continuing down his neck to his jaw. It was shaved to perfect smoothness at first glance, but Akihito could feel the beginnings of stubble under his finger tips. Another aspect that Akihito enjoyed and missed about Asami, though he would never admit it to the man.

Asami was the first to pull away, but immediately attached himself to Akihito's smooth, creamy neck, nipping and kissing along the skin. Akihito couldn't help but to lean his head back holding onto Asami's shoulders with a sigh. Closing his eyes, he just let himself feel.

Asami's hard body under him. The large, warm hands running along his back again and down his thigh. The nips and soft lips against his skin. It all made Akihito want to return the favor. To feel Asami as he was feeling him. Akihito shifted to get closer and-

_**Sqeeee!** _

Both Asami and Akihito froze and looked down to where Akihito's right knee was resting against a little dinosaur squeaky toy. The blonde's face immediately became red and rested his forehead against Asami's shoulder.

"I can't believe that we forgot about Ryu." Asami could only nod and sigh, attempting to calm himself.

"Relocate?"

"Yes. The last thing we need is for Ryu to come out for a glass of water and finding us... like that..." Akihito's face continued to become warmer and couldn't help a quiet whine. Asami chuckled and was rewarded with a slap to his other shoulder. "Don't you dare laugh. That could've been very bad."

"And it's about to get worse."

"Wha-?" Akihito didn't get to finish as he was suddenly hoisted off the couch and ended up clinging to the larger man, arms around broad shoulders and legs wrapped around a firm waist. "Hey! Don't just pick me up like that. A little warning would've been nice." Akihito pouted and Asami could help but to kiss those full lips. Pulling away Asami smirked as Akihito tried to follow him.

"But then you would've insisted on walking and I'm not about to let you go again." Akihito could only blink for a moment before he started to nuzzle into Asami shoulder.

"Idiot, I'm not going anywhere."

"Not after that you're not."

"Pervert!" Asami only chuckled and started walking to the hallway that led to the bed rooms before stopping short.

"Which room?"

"Not mine! It's right next to Ryu's."

"So is mine."

"Yes, but his bed isn't against the wall next to yours."

"Point, taken." Asami, immediately turned right and walked into the guest room that he had claimed as his own.

Akihito almost never went in here because he'd never really had a need to. But when Asami started to spend the weekends, he had to change the sheets. It was pretty empty with just a bed, a night stand, a dresser and Asami's bag with the necessities. Otherwise it was pretty barren.

Asami headed to the bed and easily threw Akihito onto the soft sheets with an undignified yelp that he will later deny. The younger pouted and was about to complain, but wasn't given the chance as Asami pounced onto him. In an instant he was pinned beneath Asami and could feel those warm hands under his shirt along his sides as his breath was taken away from him again.

Asami wasn't going to ever say this out loud, but he needed this. He had restrained himself since day one, not wanting to scare Akihito and have him pushed away again. He wanted to take it slow and make the night last, but his control was quickly slipping away.

Before Akihito knew it, his shirt was gone and Asami was working to get his lounge pants off. Akihito reached down and started to pull at the hem of Asami's polo. The older man got the message and pulled away for a moment to pull off his shirt as well.

Asami looked just as he had before. He clearly hadn't been just sitting behind his desk for the last eight years. All his muscles were just as he remembered, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch. Asami smirked and let Akihito do as he wished.

"Like what you see?" Akihito laughed.

"I guess I'm a little surprised. You look exactly as I remember."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Akihito's laugh was cut short as Asami attacked his lips once again, moving together as they did so long ago.

Asami had finally worked Akihito pants off and was working on his own as he began to nibble on Akihito's neck again. Finally they were left in nothing but their boxer shorts. Asami sat back for moment to look over Akihito.

Akihito's body was also nothing to scoff at. He was still lean with a trim waist, long legs and edible crème skin. But there was one thing that Asami couldn't stop looking at... Was it just him, or had Akihito's hips widened?

"What? You look so confused. Forget how it's done?" Akihito couldn't help but snicker. Asami only narrowed his eyes.

"Your hips seem wider than before." Akihito immediately became silent and turned red.

"Well, that's what happens when you get pregnant. It's not just the belly that gets bigger, you got to make a lot of room. There's a whole tiny person by the end of it." Akihito decided to stop talking, his work babble getting away from him. Asami could only smirk before sliding down and nipping at the skin of Akihito's hips.

"It's a good look for you." Akihito's receding blush came back and he was about to complain when he suddenly chocked on his own breath as Asami began to fondle him through his shorts. He shuddered and closed his eyes as he let out a quiet moan. This was something he hadn't done in years, and was thankful for. He really did belong wholly to Asami.

Asami moved to nip at the skin of Akihito's inner thighs as he reached into Akihito's shorts and made contact with his hard member. Akihito shuddered again and gasped. Asami stroked him a few times before bringing both hands to the waist band of Akihito's shorts and pulling them down. As soon as they were off, Asami threw them to the floor and once again sat back.

Akihito blush as he felt as if he were being eaten alive just by Asami's eyes alone. Asami smirked and reached over to the night stand, opening the drawer. Akihito almost forgot that they needed what he pulled out, but at the same time shocked.

"How long have you had that in there?!"

"The past few weeks I've been keeping some with me, but I always bring it with me when I leave. The thought of Ryu accidently finding it and you being angry with me was not very appealing." Akihito scowled.

"Angry wouldn't have even covered it. I would've been pissed."

"Which is why I took precautions." Asami popped the lid on the tube of lube open and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. The blush from earlier came back ten fold. Asami leaned over his long lost lover and took Akihito's lips with his own, all but devouring him. With Akihito distracted, Asami lift Akihito legs over his arms and began to probe his entrance.

At Akihito's gasp Asami plunged inside completely taking over until all Akihito could think about was Asami. It was then that Asami pushed one finger in making Akihito jump and whimper. The blonde lifted his arms and wrapped them around Asami's shoulders, holding on for dear life.

It was when Asami added a second finger that Akihito winced and Asami slowed. Pulling away, he leaned down to whisper in Akihito's ear.

"When was your last?" Asami really didn't want to know the answer to that question, but it was important to know how slow he needed to go. He refused to hurt Akihito in any way again. In the bed room was no exception.

Akihito bit his lip before letting out a shuddering breath. "You..."

Asami froze over him for a moment and Akihito was almost worried when suddenly he heard a growl. instantly his neck was attacked as the fingers inside him began to move slowly. Akihito moaned obscenely and his body shook.

Asami began to scissor his fingers when he was sure Akihito was ready and continued to mark Akihito's skin. His little lover was still his and his alone. Akihito had not been touched by another and that dangerously boosted his ego. It also didn't help his own achingly hard member. But he held back, if only barely.

Finally Asami added the last finger and reveled in the whimpers from Akihito kiss bruised lips and the slight sting as Akihito's nail dug into his shoulders. Curling his fingers, it didn't take long to find exactly what he was looking for.

"Ahhh! Asami, please... I- ah, d-don't tease. Mhmm, Asami-... Please!" Asami smirked against the skin of Akihito's collarbone.

"What do you need Akihito?" Akihito whimpered. Of course Asami would play this game. Even after all these years, he was still an insufferable bastard... well two could play at that game.

"Asami, I-I need you... I n-need to f-feel you! Ple-ase, it's... it's been too long... Ahh, Asami!"

In that moment, Asami snapped.

Asami quickly pulled out his fingers and pulled back to take off his own shorts. Grabbing the tube of lube again, he spread a liberal amount over his own erection using his shorts to wipe off the excess. Leaning over Akihito, he brought the blondes legs over his arms again before leaning down and devouring Akihito's lips again.

Akihito held tight and waited. In the next moment, Asami was lining himself up and slowly pushing himself into the encasing of his lovers velvet entrance. Akihito fit him like a glove. Akihito threw his head back and moaned loudly. Asami didn't stop until there was nothing left to push in.

Akihito shuddered violently and clung to Asami's shoulders, nails dragging across his skin leaving marks. Asami didn't even notice the sting of his back as he focused on the feeling of having Akihito to himself again. This is what he had been missing for the last eight years. Akihito's warm body in his bed to with him as he wished only to show him all the love he truly had for him afterword's as he held him tight.

Asami held still until Akihito opened his eyes and looked up to the man hovering over him. He really did love this man. After a moment, Akihito was able to catch his breath and nodded to Asami. The older man took his cue and began to move.

Asami moved slowly at first, letting Akihito to get used to the feeling again. When the younger started to move with him he changed angle until he again found Akihito's sweet spot. His nail once again bit into his back, but Asami couldn't have cared less as Akihito tightened around him and pulled him down to lock lips once again.

Asami the started to pick up the pace, moving faster and faster until he was all but slamming into Akihito, the blonde gasping and moaning as he clung to Asami moving with him.

"A-Asami! A-ahh... I-I'm clo-ose... Asami, please... I-I...!" Asami smirked as he brought his hand down and began to stroke Akihito's neglected member. Akihito threw his head back into the pillows and within a few strokes he became ridged, coming hard into Asami's hand.

Asami didn't last much longer. With a few more thrusts, Asami pushed deep into Akihito and released. When it had passed, Asami looked down to Akihito. He looked absolutely wrecked. Panting with his eyes closed, Akihito laid there in the after glow of his release working to catch his breath. Asami leaned down and again kissed his lover. It was a slow, sweet kiss like the one they had shared on the couch earlier, but they could both feel the difference in this one.

They both knew where they stood with the other and this night had solidified it for both of them.

\---

Akihito laid in fresh sheets with Asami spooning him from behind lightly dragging his hand up and down his side. The blonde was exhausted, Asami was as insatiable as ever, but he felt like something had finally fallen into place. Something that he had been missing for a long time and he was not going to let anything in between him and his happiness again.

The window was cracked by the tiniest bit to help air out the room and Akihito snuggled deeper into the blankets and the warm body behind him. That night, Akihito fell asleep in the comfortable arms of the man he loved as his shoulder was kissed and he was told that he was loved.

 


	21. Chapter 21

The morning came and Akihito couldn't bring himself to move out of bed. He woke up curled into Asami's side with his head on the older man’s shoulder and their legs tangled together. He had the blankets pulled over his shoulder to escape the cold air flowing in from the partially opened window to his back. Akihito sighed as he relished in the warmth that he hadn't felt in what felt like a life time.

"Comfortable?" Akihito jumped with a quiet squeak that he would later deny as he looked up into golden eyes that held affection and amusement.

"You were supposed to be asleep."

"Kitten, when do I ever sleep past the dawn?" Akihito glared as he grumbled and turned over so his back was to the older man.

"Apparently never, even in your old age." Asami chuckled behind him before Akihito felt the heat from Asami's chest at his back and a well-muscled arm wrap around his waist.

"Old, am I? If you were to recall last night, you would know for a fact that I am hardly 'old,' merely wise."

"But I thought the saying was, 'wise with age.' If you're getting wise then you're getting old." Akihito only heard a growl in warning before Asami nipped at his neck. For a moment the blonde shivered before he began to thrash and struggle in Asami's grasp.

"Oi, don't bite me!" The blondes protest was only met with an amused chuckle.

"Then don't give a reason to."

"What reason would you have to bite me?!"

"For acting like a cheeky kitten."

"I thought we went over the kitten thing!"

"No, you complained. I only listened and decided to ignore said complaint."

"Ass!"

"Yes, yours is rather entertaining to watch."

"ASAMI!" It would seem that along with his wisdom, Asami had also become brasher than ever.

* * *

With the possibility of Ryu waking up at any minute, Akihito finally convinced Asami to release him so he could scurry back to his room and change into something. The sight that Ryu walked into that morning was both his parents in the kitchen, his Daddy at the stove and his Papa at the table looking over his messages on his phone. If he had the choice, Ryu would love to walk into the kitchen every day to this. Both his parents, happy and together.

Akihito made eggs, bacon and waffles that morning with orange juice for himself and Ryu, and coffee for Asami. Once again the two adults listened to their son prattle on and gush over his Christmas gifts and it did not pass Asami's eye that both blondes were wearing his gift to the two of them. A sense of pride swelled within him that he would gladly show the world if given the chance.

It was as they were finishing up and Akihito was collecting the dishes that Asami spoke up and caught the two blodes attention. "How do you both like the idea of eating out tonight?" Akihito looked up as Ryu's face brightened adoribly.

"Really? I love it! Can we go, please Daddy." Ryu looked over to Akihito with his big puppy dog eyes. Akihito took a minute to think.

"Well, We're not really doing anything today and it should be quiet anywhere we go. Are you sure Asami? I can always heat left overs."

"Left overs are for lunch. A nice meal out of the house would be nice and as you said, it should be quiet for the holiday season. What do you think?" Asami raised his brow and Akihito looked back to the puppy eyes Ryu was still giving him.

"Oh, alright. We never go out anyway, so I think it would be nice." Ryu cheered and was bouncing in his seat at the plan and bolted from his chair heading to the hall. "Ryu, where are you going?"

"I need to pick something out for tonight! I don't want to worry about it last minutes. Might as well do it now." And with that, Ryu ran around the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Look for your best!"

"Got it Papa!" Akihito looked over to Asami.

"HIs best? Just where are you taking us?"

"Well, I was thinking the Gramercy Tavern. I read some nice reviews and it's American cuisen. I think we'd like it."

"Asami, Gramercy is a 4 star resturant. Even if it is the holidays it's going to be a wait."

"Well, then it is a good thing that I set up reservations a week ago for 5:30 this evening." All Akihito could do was openly gap at the older man in his kitchen.

"You never cease to surprise me."

"Good."

* * *

Kirishima drove them to the restaurant. the interior was beautiful and elegant. Not surprising seeing as Asami was involved. The only thing that ruffled Akihito's feathers was the way the host looked at Ryu skeptically. The kid is seven! So what if he's a little rowdy... not that Ryu was rowdy. He stood next to Akihito quietly holding his hand and looking around the entry way.

"Reservations are under Asami." The host started looking through his book, his pen in hand.

"Ah, here it is. Reservations at 5:30 for three. If you would please follow me." The host gave one last glance to Ryu before grabbing a few menus and heading into the resturant. Asami, Akihito and Ryu followed after his as asked and was led to their table.

The table was close to the middle of the resturant and while it was only the day after Christmas, the place was packed. If Asami hadn't set up reservations ahead of time, only God knew how long it would've taken to get a table.

The table was round and had three chairs already waiting for them. Ryu had to have Akihito help him up, but the table was low enough that he wouldn't have any trouble eating. Just as Akihito turned to take his own seat, Asami pulled it out for him. He could see the hosts eyes widen a bit and Akihito blushed as he took his seat and was pushed in but Asami.

Asami wasn't even bothered as he took his own seat and looked to the host expectantly. At Asami's gaze, the host seemed to snap out of and hand out the menus.

"Unfortunatly we do not have a childrens menu," the host said as he glanced over at Ryu.

"Ryu's willing to try anything once. I'm sure we'll find something he'll be interested in." Akihito replied coolly as he gave the host a whithering look.

"Of course. Well, your server will be Annabelle and she will be with you as soon as she can. Please enjoy your evening." The host turned on his heal and skittered away as fast as he possibly could without breaking into a run. Akihito glared in his direction and huffed. He only turned to Asami when he heard the older man chuckle.

"What?" Akihito asked irritated.

"It would seem that you don't like the host." Amusement twinkled in his golden eyes. Akihito rolled his own hazel eyes.

"He was looking at Ryu as if he was going to suddenly throw a tantrum. And no kids menu? What resturant doesn't have a kids menu these days? Granted Ryu would've picked something from mine anyway, but still what a bunch of stuck up jerks." Akihito pouted and Asami and Ryu snickered.

Traitors.

"Ryu, why don't you pick something first. I'll pick after you."

"Ok, Daddy!" Ryu took the menu offered to him and started to look it over, mostly the pasta section. It was only a few minutes later that Annabelle popped by.

"Hello, I'm Annabelle and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with drinks?"

"I'll be having a scotch."

"Um, an iced tea."

"A lemonade, please."

Annabelle wrote their orders down on her little pad as they spoke them. "Alright then, I'll be back momentarily with your drinks and to get your orders." With that, Annabelle turned and headed over to the bar area on the other side of the room.

"Like her better?"

"Much." Akihito smiled and Ryu giggled from his seat.

Dinner was going good. Ryu had gotten the lasanga, half portioned at Annabelle's recommendation. Akihito had gone with the pasta noodles with meatballs and italian bread and Asami ordered the steak medium rare with roasted asparigus and a baked potatoe. The night was turning out to be fun and enjoyable, and with the way Asami kept glancing at Akihito, the night was only going to get even better.

Asami really couldn't help himself. Akihito had his hair combed back and in a low ponytail, but there was that one peice of hair that fell into his eyes and gave him a dashing look. The dress shirt he wore was form fitting and Asami already knew for a fact that the dark slacks Akihito wore made his ass look fantastic.

Akihito hadn't ignored the looks, giving some of his own as well. Asami was dressed to the nines as he always was, but when ever he was around his little family he had been dressing casual, so seeing Asami back in a suit brought back so many memories. Some sweet and made Akihito have butterflies... and others that he would never share with Ryu no matter how old the boy got. Not a chance in hell.

The night couldn't have been better.

"Asami, fancy seeing you here." A voice behin him had caused Akihito to jump and nearly drop his glass. Luckily he caught it without a spill.

"Dorenzo, a pleasure." Akihito knew immediately by Asami's tight voice that whoever was behind him was not a friend. Finally looking behind himself, Akihito was met with a man who was taller than himself, but only nearly as tall as Asami. He had his hair slicked back and wore a white suit that fit him perfectly. He had a charismatic smile and a strong profile.

It was the man's dark eyes that made Akihito's blood run cold. They were in a state of constant calculation and analyzation. They were looking for any give, any weakness. Akihito knew from experience, this was not a man to take lightly.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." The man came up to stand between Akihito and Asami. "Yes, I was just meeting with the owner when I noticed you tucked away over here." Mr. Dorenzo gave a lighthearted laugh that Asami only responded to with a tight smile and a nod, but Akihito could see it for the grimace it truely was.

When Mr. Dorenzo was done laughing, he turned to the other two occupants at the table. "And, uh, who are these two young gentlemen, eh?" He gave a big smile to Akihito and Ryu. Akihito smiled back politely, but could see from the corner of his eye how Ryu shrunk down into his seat. "Oh, shy, huh? I used to be just like that when I was his age." Mr. Dorenzo gave another chuckle before turning to Asami who seemed to have straightened in his seat.

"Akihito, Ryu, this is Michel Dorenzo, an aquintence of mine. Dorenzo, this is my parter Akihito and our son Ryu." Dorenzo's eyes widened in a way that unsettled Akihito immensely.

"Charmed," he held out his hand to Akihito. "Very charmed." Akihito gave him a tight smile and placed his hand in Dorenzo's

"Likewise, Mr. Dorenzo."

"Oh, please, my friends call me Michel." Akihito took his hand back as quickly as he could and discreatly wiped it under the table. "I must admit, Asami, I didn't peg you as the family man. You always seemed too distant for that sort of thing." Dorenzo looked Akihito up and down as if analyzing something.

"Yes, well I only seem that way when I'm not with my family, and you can see we were having dinner." Asami shot him a whithering look.

"Ah! Yes, so sorry about that." Dorenzo almost seemed unaffected by Asami's look,but Akihito noticed that he shifted his stance nervously. It made Akihito smirk to the side out of sight. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. Enjoy your evening and I shall meet you again some other time." Asami only nodded and all three occupants watched as Dorenzo walked away with a spring in his step.

Then Akihito turned to Asami and gave him a look only to be given one in return. They would discuss it as soon as Ryu was asleep.

"Papa, he was creepy." And just like that, Ryu summed up a man in one word. Akihito snorted as Asami smile back at his son, this one full a warmth and amusement.

"You think so?"

"Do I really have to go into detail?"


	22. Chapter 22

When they got home, everyone changed into lounge wear and piled onto the couch for a movie.  Ryu seemed perfectly happy to sit in between his parents and watch the characters dance across the screen, but Akihito's mind seemed to be in a whole different universe.

Dorenzo had him on edge and itching to do something, anything but to be just sitting around. The way Ryu had shied away and then that man had compared himself to his son had him ready to breathe fire. He had no right to even look at his bright, innocent son.

Suddenly there was a pressure at the back of his neck. Looking over his sons head, he could see Asami watching him. The older man had reached around Ryu and was massaging the muscles under his palm. Akihito leaned into it and willed himself to relax. He wasn't alone and he never would be again. Asami would fight tooth and nail right next to him to protect their son.

Settling himself into the couch, Akihito continued to watch the movie that had been put on and tried to forget about the hiccup in their dinner. Hearing Ryu laughing is what mattered at the moment and he would speak to Asami as soon as Ryu was in bed. He didn't go to bed, though, until it was almost 11 o'clock which had Akihito practically on the edge of insanity. It was when Asami was finally able to get Ryu until the covers that Akihito almost lost it.

"Papa,-"

"Ryu, no more procrastination. It's time for bed." Ryu pouted.

"I know but I just had a question." Asami sighed.

"If I answer will you go to sleep?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, what is your question?"

"Who was that man that came to our table during dinner? You didn't like him and neither did I." Asami sat a little straighter on the edge of his sons bed and Akihito stiffened at the door.

"Why didn't you like him? He was nice, wasn't he?" Ryu squirmed under his bed spread.

"His smile was fake, and he made daddy nervous." Ryu looked back at Akihito before shifting his eyes back to his father. "I don't like it when daddy is upset. So why do you know him?" For a moment the room was silent before Asami leaned forward and ruffled Ryu's blonde hair.

"I know him because we're both business owners. Business owners who have establishments in the same area usually know each other. I don't know why he fakes his smiles, but he's harmless. You daddy is just paranoid." Akihito scoffed at the door and gave Asami a playful glare. Asami gave him a smirk in reply.

"Oh, okay."

"Alright, I answered you question, now go to sleep." Ryu pouted again, but snuggled down into his bed.

"If I really have to."

"Yes, you really have too." Ryu huffed, but closed his eyes. Asami leaned forward and gave him a kiss in his hair. Akihito smiled as the older man stood and walked to him. They left and the door was silently closed behind them. Asami was then grabbed unceremoniously and dragged to the guest bed room.

"Seriously, who was he." Akihito turned and gave him the most 'no-nonsense' look that he could. Asami really did want to tell Akihito that there was nothing to worry about, but he had promised that he would never do anything that would drive the blonde away. And lying to him would surely do that. So, Asami took Akihito by his hands and had him sit on the bed next to him.

"Michel Dorenzo is another business man, but he is not to be trusted. Akihito, he is a man who would exploit anything he could to put his competitors out of business."

"And you're a father, which he could use against you."

"Akihito, that is not going to happen. I will not allow it."

"Just answer me this. Would he do something to Ryu if it would get him what he wanted from you?" The heavy silence following Akihito's question was answer enough, but Asami still put it into words.

"In a heartbeat." Akihito swallowed the lump that had made a residence in his throat and it made its chilling way down to his stomach where it sat heavily. "But, Akihito, that is not going to happen. I already contacted Kirishima and he has some outside the house and someone has eyes on Dorenzo. At all times. If he is planning something, we'll be on step ahead of him and he will be stopped."

Asami's chest became tight as Akihito looked back to him with tears in his eyes. "Just promise me that nothing is going to happen to Ryu. Asami, please promise me." Akihito was chocking back the sobs that wanted to come out and he gladly nuzzled into Asami's shoulder as he was brought into his embrace. Asami held him tight and kissed his hair, just as he had done for their son just moment ago.

"I promise, Akihito. Ryu is going to be safe and nothing is going to happen to him." Despite that promise, Asami wanted to assure Akihito that he would be safe too, but at the moment the blonde didn't care about himself and that wasn't what he needed to hear. But that didn't change the fact that Asami would tear apart all of New York as he had Japan all those years ago if anything happened to either of them.

For now, though, he'll tell Akihito what he wanted to hear and mean ever word he said.

It was as they had gotten ready and were in bed in Asami's room that Akihito looked up to him. "Asami, weren't you supposed to go back to work today?"

"Yes, but I had Kirishima move a few things around and I'll be going back tomorrow." Akihito scoffed.

"You mean you told Kirishima that you weren't coming and left him to do damage control."

"Something like that."

"Why am I not surprised. I honestly wonder how the hell those two put up with you sometimes."

"Two, do you mean Suoh?"

"Of course. I don't discredit Kirishima at all, but there is no way that he could handle you without Suoh's help." Asami smirked.

"Don't let him hear you say that. You might deal a blow to his ego."

"Actually he's the one who admitted once what a handful you could be." Akihito then turned and snuggled into the blankets leaving a very disgruntled Yakuza to spoon him and follow him into sleep.

* * *

When Asami woke up the next morning, Akihito was still asleep, so he just let him be as he headed into the bathroom for a shower. Coming out he was only in a towel and Akihito was waking up.

"Good morning." Asami was only graced with a grunt as Akihito rolled back over and buried his face into Asami's pillow. The older man smirked and sat on the edge of the bed. "What, no good morning kiss?" Akihito sighed and turned his head until only one of his hazel eyes appeared giving Asami a half hearted glare.

"Don't you need to be going to work?"

"Yes, but not before I harass you." Akihito rolled his eye and went back to the pillow he was nuzzling into. Asami chuckled, leaning down and kissing the soft wisps of blonde hair. He received a hum and got off the bed to get dressed. When he was done he wrote out a note for Ryu, seeing as it was still early and his son wouldn't be up yet. The thought of leaving without some sort of good-bye just left a heavy weight in his chest. He place the note on the night stand before trying to rouse Akihito one last time.

"I'll be heading out. There's a note for Ryu when he wakes up." Akihito rolled over to face Asami now.

"I know he'll appriciate that. He hates it when you leave."

"I know, but I'll be in touch. I'll call this after noon if I have the chance and talk to him then."

"That will definitely make his day." Asami hummed before leaning forward and giving Akihito one last kiss.

"Have a good day Akihito, and be sure to get out of bed at some point. You'll become one with the mattress if you don't." Asami smirked and began to straighten thinking he would be met with the sputtering's of his lover. Only he was suddenly pulled by his tie and brought down to be engaged in a heated kiss with the blonde. It was only when Akihito pulled away that he realized he had been played instead.

Akihito licked his lips and gave Asami a look that clearly said the cat had gotten the cream. "No promises." Akihito then gave Asami a smirk of his own as he let go of the tie he had grabbed onto and rolled away to rebury himself in the cover of the bed.

Asami only stood in shock for a moment before he got a wicked gleam in his eye and he leaned forward. Judging by sight, Asami guessed as to where Akihito's ribs were before striking.

Across the hall, Ryu stirred briefly at the pitched squeal that had rang out in the house before snuggling back into his bedding, as warm as when his Papa held him tight.


	23. Chapter 23

 Akihito had seen Ryu at his best with all smiles and laughs and at his absolute worst during his temper tantrums. So when he told Ryu Friday afternoon that Asami wouldn't be coming over until Sunday he saw a whole new side of him: Depressed. Ryu has been angry, sad and upset, but he had never been honestly depressed before.

Akihito watched the night before as Ryu just pushed his dinner around his plate and then again at breakfast Saturday morning. Now Ryu was just sitting on the far corner of the couch with a book in his lap, listlessly staring out the window. Akihito felt like the most horrible person on the planet.

Finally Akihito took a picture on his phone of Ryu, who didn't even blink when he heard the click, and sent the picture to Asami.

_9:23 AM He is so bummed out. He's been sitting there like that since breakfast._

Akihito went back to cleaning the kitchen, but it wasn't long before he heard his phone whistle. Unlocking his phone, Asami had texted him back.

_9:27 AM He's reminding me of a dejected puppy. I feel terrible that I had to cancel until tomorrow._

_9:28 AM Something tells me it has to do with that extra day you spent over earlier this week._

Akihito put the last few dishes into the sink and then headed into the living room. Sitting down next to Ryu, he started to run his fingers through his sons’ hair.

"Hey bud, do you want to watch a movie? Maybe some cartoons?" Ryu finally looked away from the window and at Akihito before turning his head to stare at his lap where his forgotten book still rested in his lap.

"I guess so," he replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, well why don't you pick something. Anything you want."

"Ok." Almost as if someone was pulling his marionette strings, Ryu closed his book and passed it to Akihito before getting off the couch and heading to the cabinet under the TV where all of their movies were kept. While Akihito waited for Ryu to pick something out, his phone whistled again.

_9:33 AM Actually no. I would've been there today but the new club is having some electrical problems._

_9:34 AM Oh, so the bugs are starting to make themselves known. That sucks._

Ryu came back and sat down with the DVD player remote in hand.

"So what are we watching?" Akihito asked as he threw his arm around Ryu's shoulders.

"Hoot." The one word answer had Akihito grimacing. It was the same movie he had watched when he met Asami. This one day was really eating at him. As the intro was starting Akihito's phone chimed. Checking it, the older blonde smiled before turning it to face Ryu.

Ryu glanced at it before doing a double take. After a second, a smile spread across his face. Akihito had been sent a picture of Asami who was standing in front of floor to ceiling windows that over looked the dance floor of his new club. On a piece of paper that he held he wrote:

**I'm not there, but I'm always with you.**

Ryu looked back at Akihito and he was happy to see that familiar glitter in his eyes. Ryu then cuddled up closer to him and started to watch the movie. Meanwhile Akihito texted back Asami.

_9:47 AM Instant 180. Thanks Asami._

Akihito didn't hear from Asami again, but he didn't need to. He already knew everything was just as it should be. His son was with him and his lover was being the best father he could be. There was nothing more that he could ever ask for.

* * *

Ryu had nearly knocked over Asami as soon he walked through the door the next day. It was New Years Eve and he was determined to stay up and watch the ball drop in Times Square on TV. As he put it, "Papa owed him."

So that was exactly what they did. Ryu fell asleep little over an hour before and Akihito had to wake him up or Ryu would've been so bummed out in the morning. Blurry eyed, Ryu watched the ball drop with his parents before promptly falling asleep as soon as it touched down. Quite literally falling over into Akihito's lap and he was snoring before either of them knew what had happened.

Akihito snickered while Asami picked up their son and carried him to his bedroom. Thankfully Akihito foresaw the possibility of a tired little boy and had Ryu change into his pj's just after dinner. All Asami had to do was tuck him in and quietly leave the room.

Needless to say, both parents were ready to drop and headed to bed... but not before enjoying a very relaxing shower together. Once they were dressed, the two fell into bed. Akihito instantly cuddled up to Asami’s side and sighed happily when a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around him. The two fell asleep in content knowing the other would be there in the morning.

When the sun did rise, and Akihito stirred, he was surprised to find Ryu had crawled into bed with them. Thankfully they had had their fun in the shower and had gotten dressed before going to sleep. Looking over his son, Akihito found his lover awake on the other side of the bed.

“How long has he been here?”

“He crawled in around 3 in the morning. He looked like he had been crying but didn’t say anything beyond having had a bad dream.” Asami reached up and ran his fingers through the blonde locks of the little boy.

“That’s odd. Ryu almost never has nightmares. And if he does, he hasn’t slept with me in years.” Asami hummed and continued playing with Ryu’s hair. The young boy sighed in his sleep and cuddled closer to Akihito. The older blonde just smiled and rubbed his son’s back.

They lazed about for another hour or so before Ryu decided to wake up. His parents didn’t bring up his nightmare so he just enjoyed his Daddy and Papa’s company and warmth. It wasn’t long, though, before his tummy started rumbling and they got out of bed to get breakfast.

It was definitely a cereal morning. After all, what better way to celebrate the New Year than with a big bowl of Coco Puffs? Asami sat back and watched his little family with a cup of coffee, enjoying their laughter and smiles. This was true bliss.

But bliss can only last so long. Ryu was occupied with his chocolaty cereal, so he didn’t notice, but Asami saw the look Akihito was giving him. He was worried and he needed it to be resolved, now. With a silent sigh, Asami placed down his coffee.

“Ryu?” The youngest at the table stopped mid-bite and looked at his Papa with cheeks that resembled a chipmunk. Chewing quickly, Ryu swallowed.

“Yeah, Papa?” With one last look at Akihito, Asami fully turned to his son.

“Ryu, I thing we need to talk about last night.” The young blonde looked down at his cereal, suddenly not so hungry.

“It’s nothing. It was just a dream.”

“Ryu,” Ryu flinched before looking at Akihito. “It’s not nothing if you come to sleep with me and Papa. You haven’t crawled into bed with me because of a bad dream since you were four. What had you so frightened?”

Ryu silently sat and fidgeted in his seat. It was painfully obvious that he didn’t want to talk about it, Akihito was not going to let him bottle it up. Feelings as a child are some of the hardest to overcome as an adult. Finally after what seemed like forever, Ryu looked up with big fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I dreamt that Papa was gone!” Ryu wailed before falling into a sobbing mess. And as much as Asami adored Ryu… he had no idea what to do. So he did the only thing he could do, and looked desperately at Akihito.

Akihito seemed to be just as shocked by their son’s sobbing, but was quickly over it and pulling Ryu into his lap, breakfast completely forgotten.

“Ryu, it’s ok. Shh, calm down.” Akihito rocked the seven year old in his lap back and forth whispering soothingly to him as he eventually calmed. “Bud, what do you mean Papa was gone? Do you mean like a vacation?”

Ryu sniffled before looking up to Akihito. “No, I mean really gone. Daddy was crying and saying that Papa was never coming back. That it was wrong to trust Papa.” Any more that Ryu said was lost as his words turned into broken, quiet sobs.

The older blonde looked up to Asami who couldn’t help but watch his son. He knew that the day he missed with Ryu had the little guy down, but this was not that he was expecting. Finally, Asami stood and walked around the table until he was close enough to kneel before the two blondes.

“Ryu, look at me.” The smaller blonde sniffled and wiped at his eyes before he turned to his Papa. “Bud, I’m not going to leave you and Daddy like that. You both mean too much to me that if I ever did that, I would never forgive myself. Daddy left because of something I had done and I felt so guilty because I didn’t get a chance to explain. I don’t ever want to feel like that again. So there’s no way that I could ever leave you two.”

Reaching out, Asami gathered up his son so he was cuddled into his protective arms. “Will I have to go back to Japan without you guys? Yes, I won’t lie to you. But I will never betray you or Daddy again. I could never, ok?” Ryu leaned back and looked up at his Papa.

“You promise you’ll come back?” Asami leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on Ryu’s head.

“I promise. And I’ll be sure to call at least once every day if I can. If I can’t, I’ll send Daddy a text that he can show you. And always remember, there mat be times I am not here, but I am always with you.” Ryu smiled through what was left of his tears and hugged Asami around his neck.

“I love you, Papa.” Asami wrapped his arms tightly his son.

“I love you, too.” Asami looked back to Akihito who also had tears in his eyes. Reaching out again, Asami pulled his love to the floor and held his too. “Both of you.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

Before any of them knew it, New Years and a week had passed and Asami was due to leave for Japan in only a few short days. Ryu had been his normal happy self but Akihito knew that his son was just trying to put on a brave face. They had already discussed it and agreed that there will be one phone call a day or at least a text. And when Spring Break came around in April, Akihito and Ryu would be heading over to Japan to spend it with Asami. Ryu would then finish school in New York and in June they would be moving to Japan.

Ryu wouldn’t go back to school until the beginning of August after the second summer break so he’ll have some time to adjust before being thrown into the fray of a new school. Akihito will also have time to teach Ryu how to act in a class room in Japan before he starts so he doesn’t stick out like a sore thumb. Not to say that the young blonde wouldn’t pick up on the customs quickly but Akihito would feel better knowing that his son knew the basics.

There’s also the fact that Ryu doesn’t know they’re moving yet. Akihito and Asami thought it would be a nice surprise for Ryu and they were going to tell him when they went to visit during Spring Break. He couldn’t wait to tell him, but for now Akihito would have to keep it a secret.

Walking down the street and heading for Ryu’s school to pick him up, Akihito was thinking of the preparations he would have to make for when they moved. He will need to contact the school and receive Ryu’s transcripts so he could enroll him for school in August. He was just hoping that since Ryu had already skipped a year in America that the school wouldn’t hold him back when he was enrolled in Japan. He couldn’t see them doing that though without a good reason.

He also needed to make arrangements to have their things moved between the two countries. Asami already made the comment that he would pay for everything, but Akihito still wanted to pack everything himself. When Asami said something about movers, Akihito said he wanted to pack everything himself because he wanted to feel it as the new chapter in their lives started.

Asami didn’t argue with him any further.

Akihito was both nervous and thrilled about the idea of moving back to Japan. It wasn’t the cold around him that caused the involuntary shiver to run up his spine, nor the light flurries that fell around him. Being back in Japan also meant that he would be seeing Takato and Kou again too. After eight years of secretly talking back and forth with them they would really be seeing each other again. They had talked about it before, but Akihito had felt that it was too big a risk if they were to come to America.

Now he wishes he had taken the risk. If he had and Asami had caught on they would’ve been reunited sooner. But that was in the past and they were here in the now. And now they were together and they would soon be moving in together in their new home. Oh, yeah that was another thing. Asami wanted to move to a larger apartment.

Asami still lived in the old condo and they would’ve had enough room already once Akihito went through and moved all his old things into the master bedroom. But Asami mentioned that with a new start they needed a new home and one that Ryu could run around in freely. So, when they went to visit in Spring Asami planned to have picked something out by then to show them. Akihito trusted Asami completely to choose well and agreed that he’d like it to be a surprise.

As Akihito approached Ryu’s school to pick him up, he could feel an energy buzzing inside of him; one he hadn’t felt in a long time, but welcomed openly. His life was finally coming together and he couldn’t be happier.

‘Rounding the corner, Akihito entered the court yard and sat at one of the picnic benches that had the least bit of snow. For a moment he considered calling a cab to take home as the snow began to come down in thicker flakes. It was as he was taking out his cell that the bell rang and he was distracted as he waited for Ryu. He didn’t have to wait long either as his son came tearing out the door and headed straight for him.

Akihito caught his son as he threw himself at his father with giggles abundant. “Hey bud! Did you have a good day?”

“Yup!” Ryu exclaimed as he pulled away from Akihito’s shoulder and smiled. “I can’t wait to get home so I can play in the snow.”

“Homework first.”

“I know, I meant after.” Akihito smiled as he stood and allowed Ryu to slide out of his lap to land softly on the snow covered ground.

“That’s my boy. And since you like the snow so much would you rather walk home in the snow instead of the cab I was going to call?”

“Yes! Snow walk!” Akihito chuckled as Ryu grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the sidewalk.

“Snow walk it is.” Ryu cheered. As they walked down the sidewalk, Ryu opened his mouth and tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue. With all the snow there weren’t many people walking around besides other parents picking up their children and Akihito kept an eye out to make sure that Ryu didn’t accidentally run into anything as he tipped his head back.

Akihito watched his son have the time of his life as he caught snowflakes and then couldn’t help it as he laughed when a snowflake went up Ryu’s nose and he started to sneeze uncontrollably. Ryu then began to pout but was quickly distracted by the icicles that grew on the sides of the buildings overhangs that they passed. They then started to guess how long they were and even making jokes about how big the biggest icicle ever must be.

The walk turned out to be a very fun idea after all and Akihito was so wrapped up in it that his breath caught when there was a sudden screeching of wheels to his right on the road. Instinctively Akihito tucked Ryu into his side and looked to see what could’ve have caused the terrible noise.

Akihito’s eyes widened and his blood ran cold as he was faced with a dark van that had pulled up beside them.

The side door opened and before Akihito had any time to react, he and Ryu were surrounded by men in dark suits and sunglasses. Akihito quickly backed them into the wall behind them with Ryu squished between him and the wall to keep him as out of sight as possible. He could feel Ryu clutch the back of his coat through his mittens and made himself as small as he could into Akihito’s back.

Akihito could see his labored breath in the air but refused to let these men get any closer to his son. “Who are you and what do you want?” For a moment everything was silent as the men just stood there. But then a laugh came from the inside of the van. Akihito’s eyes swiveled to the van and he scrutinized it with his hazel eyes. A leg stepped out and the rest of the body followed and Akihito had to say that he was surprised but not shocked. “Mr. Dorenzo, what a surprise.”

“Hello, Mr. Takaba. Or would you mind if I called you Akihito.”

“I would mind actually, so Takaba will do just fine.”

"Oh, that's a pity. And here I was hoping we could be friends."

"No offense to be made, but I've got all the friends I need." Akihito really did not like this. If this had been something as simple as a threat or even a chat, Dorenzo would've just been waiting for him or even show up where he lived. But the van and all these men? No, the man was up to something, and it wouldn't be anything pleasant.

Dorenzo gave the blonde a smirk that made his skin crawl, "You do don't you. And I'd say that having Ryuichi Asami as a 'friend' would make you a very interesting person alone." Dorenzo's gaze then shifted to the smaller body behind Akihito, "But for him to consider you his partner and even trust you to raise his son, his heir… well, I'd have to say there must be something very special about you."

It was then that it occurred to Akihito that Dorenzo must think that he was more of a nanny than Ryu's father. If he had that set in his mind, Akihito could feel a sudden dread blanket over him. The fact that Dorenzo pointed out that Ryu was Asami's heir showed that he had more interest in the boy than him. He had to get his attention back onto himself.

Holding Ryu closer to his back he spoke, "I don't know what you have against Asami, but Ryu is seven years old. He has nothing to do with any of this."

"Not yet, he doesn't." Dorenzo suddenly became very cold as he looked back to Akihito. In fact, he reminded Akihito of a snake. Eyes always calculating, always looking for any weakness that would provide the perfect opportunity to strike and release the poison in its fangs. "But he is Asami's son. Therefore he will one day be as immersed in the darkness as we all are. However, I believe that the saying is, 'why wait'."

At a subtle gesture, the men surrounding Akihito and Ryu began to move in closer.

Akihito took the one closest to his left by surprise when he struck out with a right hook to the man's temple. His head snapped to the side and Akihito quickly dropped into a crouched position, careful to keep Ryu safely behind him. There were five in all and the rest were now wary of him after he had dropped the first one.

They came at him in pairs after that. Akihito gave as good as he got. He managed to drop another one, but not before he was jabbed in the ribs. He was momentarily winded, but quickly got over it. He may not photograph criminals any more, but he still knew how to scrap.

Akihito almost had the third one on the ground until he heard a cry from his left. He had been so focused on taking out his current assailant that he completely forgot about the other two. Looking over, it looked as if Ryu had punched one of them in his jewels since he was kneeling on the ground with a pained look while cupping his crotch. However the other had Ryu to his chest, dodging small fists and flailing limbs.

Akihito could feel terror flood his blood stream making him feel a kind of chill no winter could compare to. He made to move after them when he was grabbed by his coat and flung into the wall of the building behind him. He narrowly missed hitting his head against the unforgiving brick, but only barely. His shoulder wasn’t so lucky. With the force that he hit the wall, it was amazing that it wasn’t dislocated, but damn was it going to have a massive bruise.

Akihito didn’t think about his shoulder for very long as he whipped his gaze in the direction of his kidnapped son who was crying out for him as he was throwing all his limbs in every direction. Akihito could see the tears that were running down his cheeks in unending rivers and that made him see red. Lunging in the direction of his son, he was immediately pinned to the ground. He screamed and struggled, but it seemed that no matter what he did, the men holding him down wouldn’t budge.

He somehow was able to get himself turned over onto his back where he was able kick one of them in the gut and knock the wind out of him. Another one quickly replaced him and before Akihito had time to recoil, he was straddled and struck over the head.

Akihito suddenly felt like he was floating. For a moment he didn’t know where he was or what was happening. But as the fog began to lift, he could make out the men who had been holding him down a moment ago make their way to the van. They all piled in and the door to the van shut, but not before he caught a glimpse of Ryu struggling in the hold of a sneering man and Dorenzo smirking at the little boy like he had won a great prize.

Akihito was on all fours and rising, but the van was already moving down the road like the very hounds of hell were on its tail. Akihito didn’t care and tried to run after the van anyway, but once he was on his two feet dizziness over took him. By the time Akihito was able to get his bearings again, the van had disappeared from sight and he was on his knees.

At first all he could do was gasp in shock, but as the reality of what had just happened came to him he began to sob and scream. He wrapped his arms around himself like they were all they were holding him together, and quite frankly they probably were. All he could do was sit where he was and sob. It was amazing that no heard him, but he didn’t care if anyone did. Akihito felt as if a hole had been ripped through his chest and he could barely catch his breath.

Akihito didn’t know for how long he sat there, but eventually he was able to breathe again and he was able to string together a few small thoughts to create one that made sense. He needed to get to Asami.

Reaching into his pocket he went to pull out his phone only to find that it was missing. Looking around desperately he saw it in the snow, but when he brought it out of the white fluff he nearly started sobbing all over again. It must’ve fallen out of his pocket when he had been pinned and it now had a shattered screen from what he assumed came from being stepped on. It was, in a word, useless.

Flinging it to the side, Akihito was on his feet and tarring down the side walk. He only had two thoughts in his head; one was begging any higher power that may be out there to protect his baby and the second was chanting over and over again, _Get to Asami!_


	25. Chapter 25

Akihito’s only real relief was that he had asked where Asami had been staying in case he ever needed to know where he was. So, after running for six blocks and crossing two slippery streets, he was standing in front of the hotel Asami was living in. He bolted through the reception lobby and was pretty sure the employee manning the desk squeaked in surprise, but Akihito couldn’t find any amusement in the situation.

As soon as the elevators were in sight Akihito was hitting buttons for both sets of doors. The doors on his left opened first and he had to wait for an elderly couple exit before he could dart inside. Glancing over the floor numbers, Akihito hit the button for the top floor and waited impatiently for the elevator to ascend the next 12 floors.

He couldn’t stand still, tapping the railing with his finger tips and bouncing on the balls of his feet in anxiety. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks at a more sedated pace, but each one filled with fear and sorrow. He began thinking of all the things that could be happening to Ryu at that very moment. The very idea of Dorenzo or his men laying a hand on his baby nearly had him falling into a panic attack.

Before the thoughts could get much further, the cheery noise of the elevator chime rang out and the doors began to open. No, he didn’t have time to be brooding. Each second was precious and he needed to be coherent to tell Asami what had happened. New York may not be his domain, but Asami was one of the most resourceful men Akihito had ever known. If anyone could manage the impossible on enemy turf, it was the Japanese crime lord, Asami Ryuichi.

As soon as the doors were wide enough for him to slip through, he was sprinting down the hall where he could see two men in dark suits standing outside the doors to the presidential suit. At first they reached for their weapons, not expecting a figure to come running out of the elevator when they were the only ones on the floor.

But once they got a good look at the blonde hair and grief stricken hazel eyes, they immediately knew who it was and that something was terribly wrong. One of them quickly opened the door while the other attempted to console the distraught blonde.

And this is exactly what Asami walked into when he exited the bedroom. One of his men was trying to get Akihito to breath and speak in an understandable manner while the second approached him.

“What happened?” Asami’s voice was so low and deadly, that the young man in front of him thanked god that this ire was not meant for him.

“Asami-sama, we are not exactly sure. We were standing outside when Takaba-san came sprinting out of the elevator. We haven’t been able to understand him, but he keeps repeating something about Young Master Ryu and the name Dorenzo.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Akihito had finally noticed him and threw himself into his arms, Asami would be seeing red. But for the moment he had to get Akihito to calm down so that he might be able to find out what had happened.

He quickly ushered Akihito to the white leather couch while Suoh took his men aside and Kirishima brought over a cup of coffee that had recently been brewed. He knew that Akihito would have probably preferred hot chocolate, but until he could get some coffee was all there was.

Akihito continued to try to tell Asami what had happened, until Asami was finally able to get a few words in, “Akihito I need you to calm down and drink this. You are winded and it is very hard to understand you. Now, take a drink and catch you breath."

Akihito obediently did as he was told. He knew Asami was right, and he wouldn't of much use to Ryu if he couldn't explain what had happened. Not even wincing at the bitter, scalding taste of the coffee, Akihito took that breath and then looked straight at Asami with the most heart breaking look in his eyes.

"Dorenzo has Ryu."

The entire room was silent how only a fraction of a minute before Asami pulled Akihito closer and held him, "What happened?"

Akihito let himself sink into the embrace and began with leaving the school. Once he finished with what happened he became a sobbing mess again only vaguely heard what was going on around him. He heard Asami tell Kirishima to call for a doctor to get his head wound and shoulder checked out. He then turned his attention to Suoh to get a team together and to be ready at a moments notice.

Asami then turned his attention to Akihito. Ever so carefully, he scooped up the blonde and brought him the bedroom of the hotel suite. He sat on the bed with Akihito in his lap not caring that he was covered in grime and snot. Akihito needed to be held as he broke down and Asami wouldn't dare let go until he was ready to be helped pick up the pieces.

Before long Akihito was merely sniffling, Asami made not mistake that the blonde was absolutely miserable. Asami himself was in a state. What was going through his head in that moment was almost too much for him to comprehend. He had never felt this way before.

When Akihito had been kidnapped by Feilong and again just before he disappeared, all he had felt was anger and determination. He was ready to rip apart the entire continent of Asia to find him. Now…

Now Asami felt a white hot rage he had never known before.

He wanted to physically rip out Dorenzo's throat and watch as he choked on his own blood. He wanted to such unspeakable things to the man that he almost didn't recognize the monster that was steadily growing inside him. It was called blood lust and it wanted the blood of the man who dared to come near his family and do as he wished.

The only thing that was keeping Asami from stalking the streets of New York until he found the slime was the blonde he held in his arms. Akihito needed him as much as Ryu did and he had promised that nothing would happen to either of them.

Suddenly shame crashed over him in a wave of self-loathing. He'd failed in his promise and broke his word. The only thing that could be worse than that would be if he had hurt Akihito again. He knew that he had to fix this quickly and get Ryu back, but at the moment there was nothing he could do but wait for Dorenzo's next move. In the mean time he would do everything in his power to keep calm and hold up Akihito.

"I can hear you brooding." Akihito's hoarse voice broke through his thoughts and Asami looked down the man who had long stolen his heart. Akihito's red and puffy eyes were vacant and staring off into space as he leaned his head against his shoulder. He looked as it his whole world had come crashing down on him. And in a way it had.

"I'm sorry." Asami didn't apologize; ever. But in this moment, he didn't know what else to say. Seeing Akihito so hopeless was something he had hoped to never see.

Akihito shifted his eyes to look into his own golden ones with such pain, Asami felt his heart strain. "Me too."

Asami furrowed his brow, "What for?"

Akihito swallowed harshly, "I shouldn't have gotten distracted. If I hadn't been then I wouldn't have been thrown into the wall and I could've gone after Ryu. If I just could've gotten ahold of him I could have run." Akihito choked and whimpered at the thought of Ryu in the sneering mans arms.

"Akihito." Asami placed his hand under Akihito's chin to raise the eyes that had looked away in defeat. "Akihito you did the best you could. You were outnumbered and disadvantaged. You and I both know you would kill for Ryu if give the chance. You just didn't have a chance this time."

Sniffed and gave Asami a meaningful look, "If you aren't going to let me wallow in self pity, then I won't let you either."

Asami sighed, "I broke my word."

"Asami, you are the all powerful under ground king pin of Asia… but you are also a human being. You can't do it all no matter how much you think you can."

Asami sighed again and was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. If he hadn't told Kirishima to fetch a doctor, he would've shot a hole through the door.

A man with grey in his hair stepped into the room at Asami's allowance and efficiently looked over Akihito. After confirming that there was nothing seriously wrong with the blonde other than some bruising, Asami sent him into the bathroom to take a shower and clean up.

Asami was lucky to have his second, as Kirishima handed him a bag of clothes that he had sent for from Akihito's house before the blonde was out of the shower. Poking around he even found a few of Ryu's things for when they found him and brought him back.

Asami quietly hid those in the hotel dresser as to not upset Akihito and handed him the bag when he came out. Akihito gave him a ghost of a smile in thanks and got dressed in some of his more comfy clothes before he perched himself on the bed.

Checking in with Suoh, there had been nothing to report. Dorenzo hadn't made any demands yet, but they would be coming. Akihito could see some of the living area from the bed and he was impressed with how quickly they were able to turn into a command center.

Looking to Asami he spoke incuriosity, "Where the hell did you get all the fancy toys? Some of those look military grade."

Asami had his lap top set up one the bed next to him and look to him, "A government official back in Japan owed me a favor a few years back. This was how he repaid me." Asami's face was as serious as it could be, but Akihito could just see the barest hint of mischief in the golden brown eyes of the man next to him. Something told him that this was a story he would love to hear later.

But for now all the mattered was finding Ryu and bringing him home where he belonged.

As of now, they had no leads. Asami called in a few moles to see what they could find, but so far nothing. Dorenzo had covered his tracks well. By the time 1AM came around, Asami and the others resigned to the fact that Dorenzo was probably waiting to call them.

Most likely he was trying to get Asami to slip and wouldn't be calling him until the following day. From what Akihito had told him, Dorenzo didn't know about Akihito being Ryu's other father. That being said, he was probably waiting for Asami's "anger" at Akihito to subside to allow desperation to settle in. That meant that Asami needed to play a part he wasn't used to, but he would as he would do anything for Ryu.

"You need to get some sleep." Asami cold see Akihito in the corner of his eyes as he leaned on his shoulder watching Asami work on his computer. Mostly he was going through updates and reports from home and responding to them, but in the background he had a direct link to the system they had set up in the living area. If he wanted, he could check the progress with just a few taps of his key board.

"I don't want to miss anything." Akihito mumbled, clearly tired but not willing to miss anything that may pop up. Dorenzo may be waiting, but he could still make contact at any moment.

"I know, but I won't let you. If anything happens, the first thing I'll do is wake you. Now lay down properly and get some rest."

Akihito huffed, but finally relented and went to lay down. Pulling back the blanket on the bed, he crawled in and made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and listened to faint tapping of computer keys and the humming from the systems in the next room. He still couldn't sleep. For a little while Akihito just laid there, but his worry and the stress was keeping him from sleep.

As if sensing Akihito turmoil, Asami wrapped up whatever he was working on and placed the laptop on the bedside table. Leaving the bedside lamp on, he laid down behind Akihito and easily wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde. The warmth and weight of Asami behind him eventually lulled him into an uneasy sleep with one heavy thought on his mind.

As long a Dorenzo remained quiet, all they could do was wait.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! So I'm back and I can't wait to share this one with you. Enjoy!

It had already been two days of silence. Asami went over every report and every activity log that came in regarding Dorenzo, but it was like he had gone underground. There were no new bank or phone records from him or anyone within his immediate circle and now he was beginning to worry for Akihito.

 

The blonde had no appetite and was barely sleeping. He would sit in the bedroom of the suite with the door open so that he could hear everything that was going on, but he wouldn't leave the window seat. He had become pale and would jump when he walked into the room, hope in his eyes. But with every shake of his head, that hope was quickly diminishing. The only reason that Asami hadn't already gone on the war path was because he knew it could put Ryu at risk.

 

Once again when he checked, Asami found that nothing had changed. Dorenzo had gone completely off the grid.

 

With a heavy sigh, Asami took the lunch prepared by Kirishima and headed into the bedroom. As soon as he walked in, his chest constricted. Akihito didn't even look up now. He just continued to stare aimlessly out the window looking as if the life had completely drained out of him. It was a heart wrenching, yet not surprising sight.

 

Akihito had spent eight years hiding and protecting their son. Had gone to great lengths to be sure that they would never be found. And now, after all this time, he had failed to protect him from an enemy that he had barely saw coming. He'd known there was danger, but had been so spectacularly unprepared for it.

 

Asami laid the meal down on the bedside table and approached the blonde where he sat. Akihito had his knees pulled up to his chest with a throw wrapped around him as Asami had insisted on. The windows were cold this time of the year, he had said. But that also left the other half of the window seat open for him to join his lover.

 

Asami sat down on the cushioned seat with one knee up and brushing Akihito's feet. The blondes eyes glanced at him for a moment before looking back out to the snow covered city that laid outside. Asami could feel a headache about to start.

 

"You need to eat."

 

Silence

 

Asami sighed, "Akihito, I know you are sick to your stomach right now, but you shouldn't starve yourself."

 

More silence.

 

Asami clenched his teeth and looked down to his lap. Akihito was slowly breaking apart and no matter what he did, the pieces were not coming back together. He absolutely hated seeing the blonde like this and as he was about to speak again, Akihito beat him to it.

 

"I want him home, Asami." Akihito's voice was strained and when Asami looked back up he could see that the other was crying. "I want him back in my arms where I can keep him safe."

 

"And you will," Asami replied as he reached forward and rested his hand on Akihito's knee. "We'll bring him home and we will never let him out of our sight again. I promise you."

 

"Don't promise me that." Akihito finally looked back at him and what Asami saw nearly had his heart buckling. "Don't promise me what you don't know. Asami, it has been two days. Anything could have happened in that time. For all we know Ryu could be half way around the world!" Akihito was openly crying now. "You already promised me once that nothing was going to happen to him and now look at us. Sitting here waiting for that mad man to gloat and make his demands. We can't even take the fight to him because he has disappeared of the grid."

 

Akihito looked away from him and held his head in his hands. Asami had no idea how to respond. He could feel his very soul tearing apart seeing Akihito like this, but he could also feel a white hot anger rise up in him. Because Akihito was right. He had promised to keep their son safe and now everything was falling apart because he had slipped up. He had been too comfortable in a place that was not his home.

 

Asami didn't know what Dorenzo's end game was, but he succeeded in teaching him a lesson: Always cut off the head of the snake before it can hurt the ones you love.

 

After a moment, Akihito raised his head and wiped his eyes and cheeks of his tears before looking at Asami again, "Before you start thinking that I blame you, know that I don't for a moment." Asami shook his head and was going to speak, but Akihito cut him off before he could, "Like I said the other day, you are not invincible. You are one man, but you are a man in the help of many. And I know that you and the others are doing everything you can to find him, just please don't promise me anything until you know where he is… please."

 

If Asami were one to scream in frustration, he would have been on the rooftop bellowing by now. Despite everything, here was Akihito with his heart ripped to pieces, but still so faithful in him. He really did not deserve this beautiful soul as his love.

 

Asami didn't say anything as he stood and moved to Akihito's side. Silently, he bent down so that he could gather Akihito in his arms and then turned so that he was once again seated on the window seat with Akihito curled up to his chest in his lap. No more words were said, no more needed to be said. Akihito nuzzled into his shoulder and breathed in his scent as Asami held him firmly in his arms.

 

The two sat there for they didn't even know how long, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes before the door to the bedroom was thrown open, hitting the wall behind it and putting a decent dent in the wall. When the two looked at the door in startled surprise, Kirishima stood there, his hair tussled and his glasses slightly askew.

 

"Asami-sama, Dorenzo has made contact!"

 

The two of them had never scrambled as fast as they had in that moment.

 

* * *

 

 Akihito had thought that his heart was going to stop when he spied the box sitting on one of the make shift desks that Asami and his men had set for their systems. It wasn't very big box, but was big enough. Luckily, American mobsters weren't what they used to be, because inside the box was a lock of hair and a note. Akihito had to take a second against a wall to restart his heart.

 

Once Asami had made sure that Akihito was going to be alright, the two turned to the box. It was definitely Ryu's hair and the note was pretty simple and straight forward,

 

Video chat

@ 4:30 PM tomorrow

-D

 

It would seem that Dorenzo wanted a face-to-face and wasn't giving them a choice. Not that any of them were complaining about it. They would finally get their answers and the demands.

 

Kirishima was working with one of the other men in the room to set up a satellite tracking beam for tomorrow's video chat. If Dorenzo was using half-baked means to protect his location, they would find him and where he was hiding. With that, they may be able to put an end to the madness before anything else happened. But Akihito had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. If Dorenzo had managed to stay off the radar this long, he wouldn't make it that easy to find him.

 

Akihito now stood off to the side and watched as Asami's men skittered back and forth, going over the box and it's contents with a fine-tooth comb. Looking for anything that may give away Dorenzo's location, or least where he may be hiding Ryu. Of course there was nothing that they found that would be helpful.

 

Akihito looked over to Asami who was speaking to Kirishima and Suoh, no doubt talking about a plan of action for the video conference. Asami is going to want everything ready so they can roll out as soon as they knew what Dorenzo's demands were. Akihito had an idea as to what the maggot wanted, but was resigning himself to be patient.

 

Looking down at his hands, Akihito held Ryu's lock of hair. His throat began to constrict at the thought of how scared Ryu must be. His boy was a tough one. He couldn't be prouder of the strength that he knew Ryu had, but he was still just a little kid. He could clearly imagine Ryu with his head raised with a haughty look, but the tears in his eyes would give away how truly scared he was.

 

Tears eventually came to his own hazel eyes and he had to clench them tight to prevent them from falling. A touch to his shoulder had him looking up to the beautiful golden eyes that his son had inherited. He could see a burning in Asami's eyes that he recognized. It immediately had him at ease. The look in his loves' eyes was one of determination. He wasn't going to give up and he was going to slaughter those who have hurt his family.

 

Akihito turned to his chest and hugged him tight as Asami did the same, wrapping him completely in his arms just he knew that he would once their son was home. The waiting game was almost over. The hunt was about to begin.

 

* * *

 

 Ryu was beyond bored.

 

He had been sitting on a couch for the last few days, only allowed to get up when he was told to use the bathroom. The only thing that was with him was the blanket that his captors had given him for when he went to sleep.

 

The room that he was in had to be a basement because there were no windows and the only way out of the room was a set of wooden stairs that led up to a plain door that was locked for the outside.

 

There was always at least one man with him in the basement, so he couldn't even explore and see if there was anything around that he could use as a weapon. Something about not letting the child of Asami to be left unattended. As irritating as it was, Ryu also couldn't help but feel pride at the fact that he unnerved them enough just because he was his Papa's son. If only they had done their homework on his Dad. Then they'd really have something to worry about.

 

But from what he could understand, they didn't know much about his Dad. So, he was going to keep it that way.

 

Ryu had made sure to be on his best behavior and because of that, the man who usual watched him never complained and didn't ask for others to take him place. The slightly over weight dickhead was perfectly happy to be sitting around and doing nothing, occasionally playing a game on his phone or reading that days paper.

 

Or take a nap, just he was getting ready to do.

 

Ryu didn't know how leaning back in your seat to sleep could be remotely comfortable, but that man managed to do it all the time. So, he waited until he heard the man snoring loudly before he crawled off the couch as silently as possible. Ryu could put mice to shame as he tip-toed to the fuckwit and gently moved his jacket to the side.

 

There in its holster was the man's weapon and Ryu quietly removed it.

 

He quickly scurried back to the couch and looked it over properly. Once he found the clip release, he took the blanket and covered it to muffle the sound. Thank you YouTube! Once the clip was out, Ryu quickly removed each bullet and placed them onto the couch to keep them from rolling too much.

 

Checking the chamber just to be safe, Ryu replaced the clip under the blanket and them quietly snuck back over to the man. Putting it back was just as easy as taking it that Ryu actually rolled his eyes at the imbeciles stupidity.

 

Returning to the couch, Ryu rolled each bullet one by one under the couch to hide them. Leaning back against the couch, he sighed in relief that he had gotten away with it with out getting caught. He began to think about his parents and how proud they would be of him right now. After all, He wasn't just an Asami, he was a Takaba, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryu is a menace hehehe!
> 
> So, how did I do? Review and follow for future chapter updates!
> 
> So I was looking over the timeline of this fanfic and I can promise you that there is only going to be 2 maybe 3 more chapters if I do an Epilogue, but that is still up for internal debate. 
> 
> So funny story, this chapter was only supposed to be half this size, but when I looked at the word count of the previous chapter, I was like... "yeah, no." So I put my head to the keyboard and made it longer. It's still a little shorter, but it's definitely better than the shitty little thing I had before. lol. 
> 
> Anyway guys, I'll will see you soon and I hope you look forward to the next chapter... We see the Snake himself. ICK!


End file.
